Family Secrets
by Lori2279
Summary: Some family secrets last through the ages...
1. Prologue

I co-wrote this with a friend a _long_ time ago. I own nothing and I miss both shows.

Prologue~

June 2000

"I'm not sure I understand." Maria Deluca told her friend. "What do you mean it's yours?"

"I'm not sure either. All I know is that Phoebe called yesterday and told me that Grandma Claudia's old house in San Francisco is now mine." Liz Parker said as she picked up a tray and headed for the dining room.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well summer is here and I have no reason to stay so I told Pheebs that as soon as Dad and Mom said yes I'd be on a plane to the bay area." Liz told her.

"You're going to San Francisco?"

"Yeah. Piper said I could work at her club as a hostess and Prue is cleaning out the master bedroom in Grandma's house so I'll be living there with Phoebe. She's more than willing to live with me for the summer."

"It is only for the summer right?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Yes only for the summer. I'm really just going to get the entire house in order so I can rent it out for a while. I'll be back Maria really."

hr

"So what else did Aunt Claud's book say?" Piper Halliwell asked her white lighter, Leo.

"All it said was that on your cousin Liz's seventeenth birthday she'd receive her powers."

"Which means what? I mean what kind of powers will she have?" Piper's sister Prue asked.

"Well according to your aunt's book she'll have a little of all of your powers and the powers of earth, wind, water, and fire."

"And all she has to do is turn seventeen?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Apparently your aunt cast a spell that would make it happen no matter where she or Liz were."

"And whether or not Aunt Claud was alive." Prue finished.

"Exactly. You said your aunt had another home in Roswell right?"

"Yeah it's on the edge of town. 1516 Sunbriar Lane. It hasn't been lived in for a couple of years but according to her will, it belongs to Liz as does the house Uncle Tom built for her here in town." Piper said.

"Well according to the letter you showed me from your grandmother your aunt started her own Book of Shadows once she moved out of here but when we went through the house here it was nowhere to be found."

"So that means Aunt Claud's book is in Roswell. Oh Pheebs what's the verdict?" Piper asked her younger sister as she came into the solarium.

"It's a go. Liz will be here day after tomorrow. Jeff and Nancy said she's ecstatic. So do we know anything new?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"Well Liz will have each of our powers to a certain extent and the powers of earth, wind, water, and fire."

"Cool. What else?"

"So far we think Aunt Claud's Book of Shadows, which she started after she moved out, is in Roswell."

"Makes sense. That was Aunt Claud's home base for years. But where in the house? Does that place have an attic?"

"Yeah it does." Prue said.

"Leo can you find out?" Piper asked. "I'll go with you if you need me to."

Prue and Phoebe rolled their eyes but Leo merely smiled. "Sure I mean it could help to have someone who knows where things are in the house with me."

"While you two do that, we'll search Aunt Claud's place again. Maybe we'll come up with something." Phoebe said.

"Either way we have to come up with a lot of answers very soon. Liz is going to have a lot of questions."


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

September 2000

"Liz you're back!" Maria shrieked once she saw her brown-haired friend at her locker the first day of school. "When did you get in?"

"Last night around midnight. I would've called you but I was completely exhausted." Liz hugged her. "So how was your summer?"

"Interesting. But judging from what you told me and Alex last week on the phone not half as interesting as yours." Maria gave her a meaningful look as they walked down the hallway.

"Right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but it was a little hard to comprehend much less think about telling you and Alex."

"It's cool. Speaking of Alex let's find him. I know that he is absolutely dying to see you." Maria shot Liz a look. "And he's not the only one."

"Maria the first bell hasn't even rung yet. Can we save the 'Max talk' till later?"

"Sure." Maria nodded.

Liz took her friend's arm and stopped them both in mid-step. "Maria you didn't tell him, right?"

"Liz of course not." Maria said and Liz released her arm. The girls started to walk again.

"Just checking." The two reached Alex's locker and leaned against the surrounding lockers. "So tell me, how is Alex?" Liz asked looking around.

"Peachy, considering her Royal Highness has been running hot and cold all summer."

"What else is new?"

"That tan for one." A new voice said.

"Alex!" Liz threw herself into her friend's arms.

"How's my favorite Wicca chick?" Alex asked softly.

"Feeling pretty magical." Liz teased.

"And your cousins?"

"Pheebs is nuts, Prue's in charge, and Piper's in love."

"That guy Leo?" Maria guessed.

"Yes. Very cute. I have pictures but I haven't had a chance to get them developed yet."

"Well I can't wait to see how gorgeous your cousins turned out." Alex said as he put something in his locker.

"Well they are brunettes Alex." Liz reminded him. "And we all know how much you like blondes."

Maria snorted as Alex gave Liz a withering look. "Funny."

"I thought so."

hr

"Liz?"

Liz looked up from her lunch. "Hi Max. How are you?"

"Good. Can I sit?"

"I'm waiting for Maria and Alex."

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"I'm sure they wouldn't but I do."

"I see." Max shifted slightly. "Look Liz-"

"Max how ya doing?" Alex clapped Max on the back. "Long time no see." He sat down across from Liz. "Where's Maria?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was arguing with Mi-"

"He is without a doubt the single most infuriating creature on this planet." Maria interrupted. "And possibly even off it."

"What did he do now?" Liz asked.

"He was just being more Michael than usual." Maria said exasperatedly. She finally noticed Max when she sat down next to Liz. "Hi Max."

"Maria." Max nodded in a friendly way. "More Michael than usual?"

"He- get this, you so won't even believe it! He was all like-"

Max noticed Liz wince. "Time to reassemble the Maria filter." He joked lightly.

"Yeah tell me about it. This is what I get for hanging around people who don't babble incoherently all summer."

"I do not babble and even if I did so does Piper."

"Piper doesn't talk anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's attached at the lip to Leo."

"Well then Phoebe. She uses fragmented sentences too. In fact, she taught me how!" Maria said brightly.

"She's right you know." Alex agreed.

"Quiet you."

"You are not the boss of me."

"Oh I iso/i am."

"Liz." Alex appealed.

"She is the boss. So am I. I'm Maria's boss and your boss too."

"Hey!" Maria said indignantly before she lost the battle of the giggles. "Give it up Alex. You know she's right."

"Fine, fine." Alex looked at Max. "Hey your food's getting cold."

"I'm not really all that hungry."

"Michael's waving at you." Liz pointed.

Max turned his head and nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Max." They all said.

He stood. "Liz, will you be at the Crashdown later?"

"Uh no actually. I have to clean out Grandma Claud's house on Sunbriar."

"Oh, all right. Need a hand?"

Liz was about to refuse when Maria poked her and whispered. "Don't say no! You can make him drag furniture out of the attic, instead of having to do it ourselves. Having a strong man to do your bidding is useful."

"I'm telekinetic. It's good practice." Liz hissed back.

"Liz say yes to the man or I'm telling Vicki Delaney that you let Kyle give you a hickey over the summer right before you left." Maria said with a smile.

"Fine." Liz looked back at Max. "Sure Max, in fact bring Michael. Give Alex's back a break."

"Thanks, but with them there-"

"We'll still need you Alex." Maria said. "In fact Max, why don't you bring Isabel too?"

"And Kyle was telling me in History that he's not busy so why not ask him too?" Alex said.

"Ask me what?" Kyle's voice intruded.

"To come with us to help Liz clean the attic." Max answered.

"Sure, I'll come- hey you know who would be good to bring?"

"We're gonna have the entire school at the manor." Liz muttered.

"Just Tess." Kyle promised.

"Tess?" Liz succeeded in keeping the dismayed look of her face. "Sure why not?"

"Great. Liz what's the address?"

"1516 Sunbriar Lane."

"Kyle, a word?" Maria gripped his arm like a vise.

"Sure little sis."

"I told you, do not call me that. They aren't married yet."

"But they will be soon." Liz interjected as Maria dragged Kyle away.

"What's up Maria?"

"Do you have to bring Tess?"

"You're gonna have Max and company there, right?"

"Right."

"So leaving her out would be rude."

"Boo-hoo."

"Maria, she's a nice girl."

"No she isn't. She's a slut."

"No, Pam Troy is a slut, Tess is not."

"But-"

"She's my friend and she's going to be living with us once Dad and Amy get married."

"She is? Since when?"

"Since Amy found out she lives alone in that big house and that Dad and I are taking care of her."

"No you're not."

"Who do you think makes sure there's food in the house, she's home safe at night and she hasn't bolted out of here?"

"Perfect."

"Look if Liz can put up with her for an afternoon so can you."

"No I can't."

hr

"I'm telling you right now Liz, that you may have a tenant for the Manor whether or not you want one." Maria ranted as Liz drove them and Alex to the Manor after school after they changed into work clothes.

Alex exchanged a pained glance with Liz. "Is your mom marrying the Sheriff really that bad?" He ventured.

"No, living with Tess is though. She's living with the Sheriff and Kyle. Why didn't I know about this?"

"Maybe your mom wanted to find just the right way to tell you. Or maybe, hmm, could it be that you haven't talked to Amy at all since she told you about the engagement?"

"We talk." Maria said defensively.

"Screaming to get off the phone or pass the salt doesn't count."

Liz snorted. "Is that what they've been reduced to?" She asked Alex.

"Yeah. That and grunting. I was over there last week and it was like I was in a bad movie about cavemen."

"It's not that bad." Maria rolled her eyes. "It's actually more civil than usual."

"Whatever you say Maria." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Alex I have a favor to ask." Liz said changing the subject.

"What is it? I am at your disposal."

"I want to practice on you."

"Practice what?" He asked suspiciously.

"My powers of telekinesis and freezing time."

"Freezing time is fine as long as it isn't long, but leave me out of TK practice."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get moved into another state."

"Alex I have great control."

"I don't care. Practicing implies all sorts of hazardous possibilities."

"Wimp."

"Damn proud of it too."

Liz pulled the car to a stop. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll just have to practice on inanimate objects."

"Thank you." Alex said, relieved.

"You're welcome. Now as for the freezing thing-"

"I still can't believe you can stop time." Maria said as they got out of the car.

"I'll prove it. Watch." She lifted her hand and concentrated for a split second. The water gushing from the sprinkler hung suspended.

"Uh Liz, make it work again." Alex said looking down the road at the approaching jeep and truck.

"Oh!" Liz whirled her hands. The water started to gush again.

"That is so awesome!" Maria squealed. "So what? Like if you got stuck on a test- not that it would ever happen cause you're brilliant, but you could freeze the room, look up the answer and unfreeze everything?"

"Uh no. There's this whole set of personal gain rules. I can't punish the guilty, I can only protect the innocent, no using your powers to further yourself, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"That sucks." Maria said frankly. "Are you gonna do something to Tess today?" She whispered.

"Maria!"

"Well it would be protecting poor innocent Max from-"

"Maria, please give it a rest." Alex whispered as the pod squad approached.

"Hi guys." Isabel greeted. "Liz this is some house."

"Thanks Is."

"It's good to see you again." Michael conceded after being poked in the side by Isabel and then Max.

"Thanks Michael. So you guys ready?"

"Willing and able." Isabel concurred brightly, for all of them. "Oh, Liz, Tess said to say she's sorry but she can't make it today, but Kyle should be here soon."

"Oh. OK." Liz said passively.

"So Max, how was your first day?" Maria asked trying to draw him into a conversation when they all followed Liz to the front door.

"Fine. I got Ohl for Chem."

"Yuck." Maria made a face.

"He taught my mother." Liz said. "I thought he was going to retire last year?"

"No, he said, and I paraphrase, that before he goes he wants to whip Mr. Guerin into shape."

Maria hid a giggle behind her hand and followed Liz and Alex into the house. Michael scowled and Isabel smirked.

"Just let me find the light switch guys." Liz called. "I'm sorry it's so dark in here but the last time anyone was here was when Grandpa Parker died. Aha!" The room lit up. "And then there was light."

"Oh man, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Alex mumbled. The hall was a sea of boxes.

"Well Dad told me he'd cleaned out Grandma's storage space but he neglected to mention that it was the size of the school gym." Liz said as she walked down the hall. "Oh wait this is today's mail." She said stopping at a box. "Mom told me that something came. Anyone have a pocket knife?"

Max offered her his knife. Their fingers brushed lightly. "Thanks." She said, wishing that her cheeks hadn't heated with a blush from a simple touch.

"Anytime."

Liz slit open the box and started to pull things out. The first thing was a note. "Maria would you read this for me?" she said diving back in. "You and Pheebs have about the same handwriting. Awful."

Maria made a face as she deciphered the loopy script. "Um, call when you get this, they want to know how you're doing, they love you, um, they want to know when's a good time for a visit and she's found Prince Charming but he thinks he's an alien so help figure out a way to return him to sanity- wait that's not it." Maria returned to the puzzle the piece of paper presented.

"I want them to come for Thanksgiving." Liz opened a square box. "Oh how cool." She squealed.

"What?"

"Prue took a pic of Halliwell Manor." She showed them. "And one of Parker Manor West." She again displayed a framed picture. "I told her I wanted to hang some pictures of the other family homes. She must have taken these the day Piper dragged me to China Town."

"That is so cool." Maria agreed. "You have to hang them up- boys go find a hammer and nails."

"No way." Michael challenged.

"I'll do it." Max volunteered.

"Max it's okay. I can handle it." Liz said. "It's basically what I did all summer. Well that and sightseeing. Pheebs even took me to Alcatraz."

"Cool."

"Yeah it's really a shame they shut it down."

"Why Liz?" Alex asked.

"Cause I think Michael would've liked it there." Liz said brightly.

HR

"Hey Liz where does this go?" Maria asked pointing to a box of old records.

"Grandpa's study."

"It can't go in the study."

"Why not?"

"One, I can't lift it, Two even if I could the study door is completely blocked with junk."

"Oh. Then just leave it there." Liz said turning back to the wall she was hanging photographs on.

"Are you related to all those people?" Kyle asked as he drank a soda.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, isn't it?" Her eyes twinkled.

"I think it's kinda nice." Kyle said. "You forgot this one." He said lifting a picture up.

"No I didn't. That's my dad's cousin Patti and her ex-husband, Victor. I wanna ask Prue, Piper, and Phoebe if they mind before I hang it up."

"Why would they?"

"Cause he acted like a jerk." Liz said simply.

There was a long pause.

"Will you two stop it? Please!" Liz cried at Kyle and Maria, who were studiously ignoring each other.

"Fine. Hi Kyle, how are you?" Maria said in an extremely polite voice.

"I'm wonderful. Maria, could you tell me something?" His voice was also perfectly precise.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What the hell did you say to Tess?" He bellowed. "She was all set to come- really looking forward to it actually! That was at the end of lunch. After lunch she had computer, with you. She came out and I couldn't get her within a mile radius of this place!"

"Maria?" Liz prodded. "I was really okay with Tess coming here you know."

"I just thought it'd be safer if not a lot of people came over."

"Safer?" Kyle said.

"Maria, know that I say this with love, shut up before you say something we can't take back."

"You know what, I don't even want to know." He set his soda down hard. "Thanks for the drink Liz, is there anything you want me to do before I go try to soothe the hurt feelings of the blonde alien who will be living in my house very soon?" He aimed the barbed comment at Maria.

"Yeah go upstairs and see if Alex had any luck getting into the attic." Liz said.

"Gladly." Kyle stormed away and up the stairs.

"Maria, I appreciate your trying to protect me but I was really okay with Tess coming over here and don't you think you should get used to her?"

"Why? She isn't staying." Maria aimed her barb at Kyle's retreating back.

"I hate to be the one to point this out to you but yes she is Maria. She's a part of Kyle's life now and very soon she's going to be part of your life."

Maria made a face. "Liz? Please, I'm having a breakdown here. I don't want you to be logical, I want sympathy."

"Okay sympathy. I'm sorry you're going to have to live with the blonde witch."

"Thank you." Maria said

"You're welcome. Now where is everyone? I haven't seen Isabel or Max in about an hour. And where's Michael?"

"Isabel is cooing over a box of baby clothes. Max is dragging around furniture with Alex. They're doing decorating or as much of it as men are capable of."

"And Michael?" Liz almost dreaded the answer.

"Gutters." Maria smirked with satisfaction.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Maria those ladders are like forty years old. He could fall."

"Boo hoo, one less alien to complicate my life."

"Maria, you don't mean that."

She heaved a sigh. "Maybe not..."

"Maria."

"Okay I'm a miserable bitch, happy?"

"No. And you are not. C'mon let's go make the bed in the master bedroom." Liz pulled her down the hall past the kitchen and into the master bedroom.

Maria shifted from side to side a little. "Wow, that thing is huge!"

"I know." Liz said from the linen closet before she sneezed.

"Bless you." Maria said.

"Thank you. Dusty in there."

"Dusty everywhere. How long was this place locked up? Don't you have, like, no dust charms or something?"

"Sorry but no. Of course I could try writing one."

"That would be cool." Maria said enviously. "You'd have to follow it with clean dishes, no vacuuming and-"

"Personal gain, remember?"

"That is a horrible rule."

"I know but it's the law of Wicca. Goes back for centuries."

"How many?"

"Liz, sorry to do this to you, but I better duck out." Kyle said from the doorway. "Isabel keeps getting some kind of a weird vibe off Tess but I'm sort of the only one on speaking terms with her at the moment."

"What happened with the others?"

"Long story."

"Enough said. Thanks for the help. Where's Alex?"

"Fooling around upstairs. There's this stool thing- I swear if you could patent it, it would replace scooters as toy of choice."

"Alex is upstairs playing on a chair." Liz repeated in disbelief.

"Well at least he's not trying to get some damned trunk open like Evans."

"What did you just say?"

"Max is trying to get some trunk op-" Kyle broke off when Liz raced past him. He looked back at Maria. "Something I said?"

Maria scowled and put her nose in the air, ignoring him.

"Fine then, I'll see you tonight." He said.

That grabbed her attention. "Huh?"

"Amy and Dad are having some kind of meeting with all of us tonight. About the wedding, and buying a house after that. Ground rules, all that junk."

"Oh God this can't be happening."

hr

"Max?" Liz called as she raced up the attic stairs. "Are you up there?" No answer. She dashed into the open room. Max was sprawled against the wall, on the opposite side of the room from the trunk. He was unconscious. "Oh God. Max!" Liz darted across the room. "Max? Max? Can you hear me?" She looked heavenward. "Grandma, Aunt Penny, a little help please?" Nothing that she could see happened, but there was a little gust of wind and suddenly Max was coughing. "Oh thank you." She said as she helped Max sit up. "Max are you okay?" She touched his face and made him look at her.

"Liz?" He sounded nearly reverent. "What happened? I mean- I died- almost- how did you bring me back?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked in confusion. "I came up here cause Kyle told me you were trying to get a trunk open. I knew it was Grandma's so I came up to tell you not to because her diaries are in there."

"But...but...I don't understand. What happened?" Max stammered.

"That's what I'd like to know." Liz said.

A tremor went through him. "I don't remember- all I did was touch the trunk."

iBooby trap/i, Liz thought to herself. She'd have to contact Leo to see if she had to perform a spell to take it off or if it was just for those non-Wiccans. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He blinked hard. "You're very beautiful." He sounded a little fainter.

"Thank you. Can you stand up?"

"Um- I don't know." He blinked again harder. "I think so." He pulled himself up using the wall. He swayed a little. "You better get Michael to help me down the stairs." He suggested.

"Michael's on a ladder." Liz called down the stairs. "Alex, Isabel? Can one of you come up here?"

Isabel poked her head up. "Max?" She said, immediately alarmed. "What is it?"

"He passed out or something. He's feeling a little weak, so he needs some help down the stairs and Michael's on a ladder."

"Oh." Isabel said. "Why don't you just heal yourself?"

"I have to be able to- to- to concentrate for that." He mumbled, a flush darkening his face as he admitted his weakness.

"Oh. Okay. C'mon lean on me." Isabel said as they followed Liz downstairs. "Uh Liz, is there someplace he can lie down?"

"The master bedroom is the only one with bed that's made up. It's downstairs. I'll show you."

"Okay." She agreed. Max leaned against his sister. "Liz, I know you might have a couple problems with Tess but she can heal too. I can't."

"It's fine with me Isabel. The phones work but good luck getting her over here." Liz pointed. "Bedroom's in there. I gotta go clear a path into the study."

"OK, thanks. Why will I need luck?" Isabel asked as Max sank gratefully onto the corner of the bed.

"Cause Maria and Tess had words and according to Kyle, Tess doesn't want to be within a fifty-mile radius of this place." Liz left the siblings alone.

"Ah shoot." Isabel muttered. "Max, what really happened up there?"

"I touched that trunk and the next thing I know Liz is hovering over me trying to wake me up."

"That's really weird," Isabel frowned. She dialed her cell quickly. "Tess? Hi- it's Isabel- no don't hang up!"

Too late. Isabel pushed off on her cell.

"Hung up huh? It's okay Is, I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Max, you can't even see straight." Isabel fretted.

"I can too."

Isabel held up one finger in front of his face. "How many fingers?"

"Cute Isabel, but that's more the sort of thing Michael would do."

"Max, just answer me."

"One, you're holding up one finger. Are you happy now?"

"Lie down and rest. I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave."

"Fine."

hr

Liz locked herself into the study. "Leo!" She hissed. "Leo! Leo, get your whitelighter ass down here now!" She curled her hand into a fist and tapped her foot impatiently. "Leo, get down here or I'm calling Phoebe up and telling that it was your fault that her chemistry experiment explo-" She stopped talking when Leo materialized.

"No need to get violent Lizzie Beth." Leo arched an eyebrow.

"Quiet. There are people who don't know about you in this house."

"Right," he mock-saluted. "What do you want?"

"I take it you don't know what happened yet."

"No can't say I do. What?"

"Is there any way that Grandma could've booby trapped the trunk upstairs?"

"It's possible- probable even given the history she had with nosy people."

"Great."

"What happened?"

"A friend of mine touched the trunk and ended up across the room unconscious."

"That shouldn't have happened." Leo frowned. "Unless he- or she tried to force it open."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Leo gave her a long look. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Right. Sorry. Dumb question. Okay the person in question just may have tried to force it open. He can manipulate cell structures."

"In English please. I'm a Whitelighter, not a scientist."

"He can unlock things without a key and he can heal, sorta like you can heal. He saved my life last year when I was shot and if you tell my cousins, I will hurt you."

"Wait a minute, are you saying he's some kind of a supernatural being?"

"No, he's an alien."

"An alien?" Leo repeated. "You mean like he's not from this planet kind of alien?"

"Exactly."

"Lizzie Beth-"

"Don't patronize me."

"Are you sure?"

"Leo, haven't you been watching me my whole life?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"You were supposed to have someone else- your Grandma pulled some strings."

"So what do you know?"

"I got a briefing from your cousins, that's about it."

"Okay last year was about the most horrific and wonderful year of my life. I fell in love with Max Evans, who happened to be from another planet. We went through hell and back and at the end I walked away because he is destined to be with someone else."

"Right. Does he believe that?"

"Why is that the first question anyone asks when I give them the story?"

"So he doesn't believe that."

"I'm not sure. We didn't really talk about it. I mean I walked away and then I was in San Francisco all summer."

"If you haven't talked, why was he in the attic?"

"Maria, who was trying to play matchmaker, invited him, Michael, and Isabel over to help organize the place."

"Michael and Isabel are?"

"Like Max."

"Any other aliens?"

"Just Tess, who is supposedly Max's young bride."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"I don't care about her."

"That's what I said about Dan." Leo's eyes twinkled. "But it turned out for the best."

"You are Piper's meant to be. I'm not Max's."

"You never know." Leo snapped his fingers. "I have to go."

"Tell my cousins I said hello."

"I will. Anything else?"

"Thank Prue for the pictures, tell Pheebs I'll call when I can and I want them all here for Thanksgiving."

"Even me?"

"Especially you," Liz smiled as Leo disappeared. Then she sat in a leather chair. "Oh boy," she muttered. "This'll be interesting."

hr

"I'm not going," Tess insisted to Kyle.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not. Maria's right, I don't belong anywhere near any of you. Tell your dad thanks, it was a nice offer but I'm comfortable where I am."

"Okay you've reduced me to this." Kyle went over to her. "Stand up."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No."

"Yes," he insisted.

"I can mess with your head while you sleep and readjust the part of your brain that controls your drooling. Do you really want me in the same house?"

"Just stand up."

"Fine." She stood up. "Now what?"

"Now I make the ultimate guy maneuver." He threw Tess over his shoulder. "And in answer to your question, yes I want you in the same house."

She made a frustrated sound and slapped his shoulder. "Put me down," she ordered. "Or I'll mind warp Pam Troy and suggest to her that you're interested."

"I dare you to." Kyle carried her out of the house and walked down the street towards the Crashdown. "By the way did I mention we're meeting them at the Crashdown?"

"Kyle James Valenti if you don't let me go you'll be stuck with a blond alien in your life. You don't want that."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"I hate you!" She howled.

"Good. Since you can't think any worse of me-"

"Kyle, don't do anything stupid that I'll have to tell Michael about to get revenge on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He opened the door to the Crashdown and walked in. "Hey Dad, Amy."

"Kyle!" Amy exclaimed.

"He won't put me down." Tess complained.

"Well if you hadn't protested so vehemently about coming I wouldn't have resorted to this. Where's Maria?"

"She's in the bathroom cleaning up," Amy said as Kyle put Tess in a chair.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "Thank you very much for the offer of having me come live with you-" She began.

"But she can't accept," Maria's falsely honeyed tone said.

"Yes she can," Kyle said.

"No I can't."

"Tess, you know you're welcome," Amy began, shooting Maria a look.

"Yeah, thanks, I know. But I really couldn't impose. You're going to have a rough enough transition without me added to the mix."

"Tess I really hate the thought of you living all by yourself in a big empty house," Amy said. "Let's just give it a trial period."

She squirmed under their gazes, "I-"

"Tess, I promised to take care of you, and we will do that," Jim added softly.

"A week," she said. "If it doesn't work, I leave, no questions asked."

"No questions asked as long as we all try to make it work." Amy said shooting a look at Maria.

"I'll try I promise."

Tess looked uneasy. "There's Michael- I have to ask him something. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Jim said cheerfully as he and Amy began to peruse a menu.

hr

"Help me." Tess said to Michael.

"What?" He looked up.

"I said help me. I've got to get away from your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Whatever. Please Michael, I'll do anything- I'll pay all your bills and your rent for a month."

"Tess I'm busy. I just spent the last three hours cleaning out rain gutters on a ladder that could've fallen apart."

"Oh yeah what's Parker Manor like?"

"Dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"Max passed out- Iz said she called you to heal him."

Tess' face acquired a guilty expression. "I'll go right now. Just tell them something." She gestured towards the Deluca/Valenti party. "Please Michael."

"They're upstairs. Iz didn't want to take him home and Liz didn't want them in the house alone, in case something else happened."

"Oh. Okay." Tess went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Tess." Isabel said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"On the couch."

Tess entered, and knelt next to him. She touched his Cheek and their eyes met. A moment later she gasped. Max sat up with a smile. "Thanks Tess, I feel better."

"What the hell- Liz did you know that there's something with magic inside your house?"

"Pardon me?" Liz said in a bewildered tone of voice.

"Magic. As in spells and things."

"In my house? Tess have you been eating the Martian pie again?"

"No- that's what happened to Max. I remember from when Nasedo and I were in San Francisco. I touched something magical- a book of some kind I guess, I don't completely remember but it left me with the same feeling. If I were you I'd try to get rid of it." She shrugged. "But of course you're not."

"Of course she's going to get rid of it." Max said. "It could be dangerous."

"Uh Tess where in San Francisco were you? And when?"

"I don't remember where- um, I think it was two years ago. We just passed through- we were trying to distract the FBI's focus from something and get them to trail us instead. It worked, so we were only there for a week."

"Oh."

"Liz you should get rid of that trunk." Max reiterated.

She shot him an irritated look. "I'll take care of it."

"Now that that's settled, Max we should go home." Isabel said. "Tess can we walk you down?"

"No, that's ok, I'll just go home myself. Tell Michael thanks, I'll give him the check tomorrow."

"A check? For what?"

"I'm moving in with him so I don't have to live with the Valenti/DeLuca family."

"He agreed to it?"

"I'm paying all expenses for a month and half after that."

"Where are you going to work?" Isabel asked.

She offered a slightly mysterious smile. "A girl's gotta have some secrets."

Liz smiled slightly. _Now that I can relate to. Who would've thought?_


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I'm telling you Maria that we should never have let Max into the Manor."

"OK, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Now he keeps asking me about Grandma's trunk. He wants to know what I'm going to do with it."

"Tell him you got rid of it and hide it really well."

"Oh I've got it. I'll move it downstairs into my room and put that blanket Pheebs bought me for my birthday over it."

"Yeah, that'll work," Maria rolled her eyes.

"He's never going to see my room Maria."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but he was in your room yesterday wasn't he?"

Liz gave her a helpless glare

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll lay off. But you are going to have to figure out something to tell them cause Michael's already suspicious."

"Why?"

"Tess told him she sensed something magical when she healed Max."

"Why would that make him suspicious?"

"Liz, he's Michael! He's the president of Paranoia!"

"We just have to be smart about this. We just won't let them back into the Manor, ever again."

"That'll work," Maria rolled her eyes. "Liz, you're the smart one! Come up with a workable plan!"

"I had one. But this blonde ruined it by blackmailing me into letting our former friends into the Manor."

"If I ever meet her I'll give her a piece of my mind," Maria joked.

"Maybe Alex will have an idea," Liz said. "Let's find him."

"Okay. Lead the way."

hr

"Are you sure you're okay Max?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whatever Tess did worked."

Michael nodded. "Did you thank her?"

"Yes I thanked her. Is she really moving in with you?"

"What? She didn't say anything about that to me, just that Maria was driving her nuts."

"She said something about paying you for a month and a half of bills and living with you."

Michael winced. "It's a misunderstanding- I thought she meant if I got Maria to back off..."

"Aha. Well I suggest you straighten this out."

"Good idea. So any idea why that trunk reacted the way it did?"

"I kinda tried to open it," Max said sheepishly.

"That's all?"

"There was this wicked wind blowing- which was weird because the windows were closed."

Michael looked thoughtful. "I just remembered that I left something at home. I'll be right back."

"Michael, don't be a snoop," Max warned.

"Who? Me?" Michael said as he walked away.

hr

"Okay Max said the trunk was in the attic," Michael muttered to himself.

"What made you decide to bring me along on this joyride?" Tess asked.

"If I end up flying across the room I'll need you to bring me around."

"So it isn't for the pleasure of my company."

"Well, you know more about this than I do."

"Tell you what Michael. You let me live with you after I prove to Amy and Jim that it won't work and I'll help you any way I can."

"You'll do that anyway."

"True but I'd like it to be consensual."

"Fine whatever. Just follow me and don't break anything."

"Sure roomy."

He rolled his eyes. "Why me?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Amy won't let me live by myself, Max and Isabel aren't an option, and you're the other person here that I trust."

"Thanks. Okay you can live with me," Michael said as they got to the attic stairs. "Ready?"

"Sure am."

He opened the door. She shivered. "Oh, that's just creepy."

He gave her a look. "You're not going to go all girly on me, are you?"

"I am allowed to you know. Being a girl and all."

"Not around me," he said shortly. "Ask Isabel."

"If we start speaking in more than one word sentences I will. Let's go."

"Fine," he said.

They went up the stairs. "So where is it?" Tess asked.

"Over there," he pointed.

She looked at it. "Holy- look at that crest! That's the same one from that book in San Francisco."

"Where did you see this book?"

"I told you already," she rolled her eyes, exasperated. "San Fran, two years ago."

"Where in San Fran? In a house? A store?"

"I don't know," she said. "Nasedo brought it- it was sealed. He wanted me to try to open it. I tried- I wound up in worse shape than Max."

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know- I was unconscious, when I woke up it was gone," she stared at the trunk. "I think I remember the symbol- starts with a t. Means power of three," she frowned. "Titan? Tritan? Trick- no oh yeah, triquetra."

"What is Liz doing with something like this in her attic?"

"Better yet what are we gonna do with it?"

"Good question."

"Any answers?"

"No."

hr

"It was the weirdest thing Alex. I could have sworn I saw Isabel today with really short hair," Liz said as she put her books away.

"What do you mean? Like saw her, saw her, or _saw_ her, you know, with magic?" he whispered.

"The first one. I was on the quad at lunch and I was waiting for you and Maria and I looked up and I saw Isabel looking like some kind of gang banger."

Alex laughed. "That'll be the day. Liz I think the heat is getting to you," Alex teased. "Isabel dressed like anything even remotely resembling a gang banger is insane."

"Yeah, I guess so..," Liz laughed at the mental image again, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that this would be back to haunt her.

Maria walked up with Isabel. Both had a hold of one of Max's arms. They put him in front of them.

"Tell her Max," Isabel ordered.

"No," he stared at his shoes. "It's too ridiculous."

"What's too ridiculous?" Liz asked.

"Max, answer the nice girl," Maria prodded.

"I can't believe this," Max muttered. "Michael and Tess came up with the theory, I'm not going to insult Liz by saying it."

"Insult me please," Liz said. She was starting to feel a little apprehensive.

Max arched an eyebrow as he met her eyes. "You're lucky I'm a gentleman Miss Parker, there's a number of ways I could misconstrue that command."

"Max, do not make me hurt you. Trust me I had an entire summer to dream up ways I could. You do not want to know how many of them I am tempted to use to make you talk."

He smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss. As her hand rose to slap him he caught it and whispered something in her ear. "Tell me it isn't true," he said, a little louder.

"Tell you what isn't true?" Liz yanked her arm away.

"Liz are you some kind of a witch?"

Liz stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because Michael and Tess are over at the Manor and they are convinced you are seeing some kind of symbol on your grandmother's trunk."

"What?"

"Michael and Tess-"

"I got that part. What the hell are they doing at the manor? Never mind," Liz turned around and raced down the hall out of school.

"You let Michael go over to the Manor? Nice going," Maria snapped, following Liz.

"Brilliant Max, just brilliant," Alex followed the girls.

"I don't let him do anything," Max said calmly.

"But you waited how long before you told Liz? C'mon. We'll be lucky if Liz doesn't have him arrested," Isabel said grabbing Max's hand and chasing after Liz, Maria, and Alex.

HR

"Michael Guerin where the hell are you?" Liz shouted as soon as she got in the door of the Manor. No answer. Liz scowled fiercely. So she did the only thing she could think of. She astral projected into the attic. "Get your ass downstairs now!" she yelled at Michael, who was hiding behind a box. "You too Tess wherever you are," Then she disappeared.

"Holy-!" she heard the expletives all the way downstairs.

"Liz you okay?" Maria asked once her friend was back in her body and sitting on the couch.

"When'd you get here?"

"Right after you went upstairs," Maria shook her head. "I don't think I am ever going to be able to get used to you being able to astral project."

"Sometimes me neither."

"Hey guys," Alex said coming in through the garage door. "So where are our burglars?"

"Coming downstairs about now."

"What about the rest of the pod squad?" Maria asked.

"Max and Isabel were right behind me."

The door opened with a clatter.

"It's official. The spit is hitting the fan," Maria moaned.

Liz gave Maria a look. "Gee ya think?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can. Tell them the truth," Liz said. "And I think I'll start with an apology to Max for yesterday."

"Good," Maria whispered.

Michael entered the room with a large banging noise. Tess glided into the room after him. He looked sheepish, her face was carefully blank of all emotion. "Shouldn't Kyle be here for the big announcement?" she almost purred.

"Yeah he should," Liz agreed. "Can you call him Tess?"

She shrugged. "Verbally or mentally?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to use a phone or mind warp him?"

"Whichever is easiest I guess. Would he freak if you mind warped him?"

Tess smiled a little. "Probably, but it'll be quicker," she closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them. "On his way," she gasped.

"Tess?" Michael asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just sort of got him in a private moment."

"Oh," Michael smirked.

"Anyone else hungry?"

"I'm not," Max said flatly.

"Tess? Michael? Are you? I know how exhausting breaking and entering can be," Liz said in a snarky tone.

Tess arched an eyebrow. "If I said yes would you poison the food?"

"Not yours. Cause I just have this feeling that this wasn't your idea."

Michael shrugged. "So what? You have so much explaining to do."

"I have so much explaining to do?" Liz was beginning to get somewhat pissed.

Tess covered his mouth with a sparkling green energy field. She looked to Max for a prompt about what to say next.

"Liz can you just tell us what's going on? Starting with yesterday?" Max asked nicely.

She felt her anger subside partially. "When Kyle gets here."

"Fine what do we do in the mean time?" Isabel asked.

"Close the drapes."' Liz said going and doing just that.

"Why?" Michael asked snarkily, giving Tess a dirty look.

"Cause I have neighbors and if I'm forced to kill one of you, I don't want them to see it."

"Keep the blinds open," Isabel said.

"Nope. This is strictly a private showing," Maria said closing the blinds of the kitchen door.

Tess jumped up and pushed open the curtains. "Kyle just pulled up," she explained. "I want to see if he brought anyone with him."

"Did he?" Alex asked handing Liz a can of soda and then one to Maria.

She was obviously fighting laughter when she said, "No, but look," she pointed.

Alex joined Tess at the window. "Oh boy."

"What now?" Liz groaned.

"Tess, how private was that moment you interrupted?" Isabel asked.

"He was changing after gym class. He's still in his shorts."

"Oh Lord," Liz rolled her eyes.

"Better let him in," Maria told Alex. "Don't want Liz's neighbors to think he's some bordello fellow."

"He's your brother."

"Not yet he's not," Maria said in a pissed off tone.

"I'll get it," Michael offered.

"Stay where you are," Maria snapped.

"I'll let him in," Tess said. She got to the door just as Kyle was about to ring the doorbell. "That was fast," she grabbed his arm and yanked him inside.

"Yeah, well, you made it sound kind of urgent."

"It is. At least we think it is," Tess shut and locked the door before closing the front curtains. "We're in the living room."

"Who are we?"

"Everyone."

"Hey Kyle," Liz greeted.

"Hi Liz, everyone. What's going on?"

"That's what we're waiting to find out," Michael said.

"You waited for me? I'm touched," he said sarcastically.

"Well now that we are all here, Liz what's going on?"

"First I want to apologize to Max for what happened yesterday. Grandma Claudia didn't like nosy people and she protected her secrets at all costs."

"So you mean..."

"Yeah, there's a spell on the trunk."

"A spell? Your grandmother put a spell on the trunk? Why? How?"

"Like I said she didn't like nosy people and as for the how, that's the family secret."

"Which I think we guessed," Michael added.

"You're a witch?" Tess asked.

"Yes I am. One in a long line of Warren witches."

Max's eyes bored into hers. They were hurt.

"Don't look at me like that Max," Liz said.

"You lied," he said simply.

"So? I did it for protection."

"Whose? Or were you just scared?"

"My own so I guess you can call that just being scared."

"You have serious issues with trust," Max said slowly, sadly.

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

"Good. Are we done here?"

"No. What can you do?" Michael asked.

As an answer, Liz moved a can of cherry Coke to Max along with a glass.

Numbed with shock, he simply accepted the glass and can, and poured himself a soda. "That it?"

"No," Tess said, as she cast a speculative glance at Liz.

"She's right," Liz said walking into the next room and a few seconds later she called them all in. They all crowded in the doorway and stared. Liz's pillow was suspended in midair.

"More telekinetic tricks or is this something else?" Tess asked in a honeyed voice. "Like time maybe?"

"I can freeze time. I can also see the future."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What about that thing when you were in the attic and screaming at us and then you weren't?"

"It's called astral projection. It's an extension of telekinesis."

Tess nodded. "Were you going to tell us when the time was right or just keep the secret forever?"

"I wasn't planning on telling you but I figured I had to before someone else got hurt."

"I'm leaving," Tess announced. "Kyle, Michael and Isabel are coming with me. Alex and Maria can do whatever, as long as they leave those two alone," she nodded at Max and Liz. "Fix whatever's going on- just talk for heaven's sake."

"There's nothing to say," Max said. "I trusted you more than anyone and when it came time to return the favor you couldn't bring yourself to tell me what you were."

"Max-" she protested.

"Sit," Isabel ordered. "You two have been through more in the past year than most people in the life time. You're still half in love with each other, if not more. Now talk! You're driving the rest of us nuts."

"Isabel you can't force someone to talk if they don't want to. Believe me I know," Maria shot Michael a glare.

"You can't. We can," Isabel inclined her head towards Tess.

"Fine," Max sat down on the couch and folded his arms.

"I'm leaving," Maria said. "Alex you coming?"

"I don't know. Would it be safe to leave them alone?"

"I can't turn him into anything Alex. I haven't gotten that far in the book yet."

"Book? What book?" Michael pried.

"Never mind him. We're leaving," Isabel shoved Michael out the door and was followed by Tess, Kyle, Maria, and Alex.

Liz looked at the floor. "So..," she began.

"You're a witch?" Max asked. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that you have magical powers."

"Now you know how I felt last year."

"This doesn't even compare," Max said stubbornly. "When I saved you, we weren't friends. When you found out you were a witch, you and I had been to hell and back."

"Not back, just to hell," she clenched her jaw.

"Alright I'll give you that. My hell started the day you left me. What about yours?"

"Ditto," she whispered.

"Then why don't we let ourselves out?"

"Max I'm a witch. I'm a telekinetic, time-freezing, future seeing witch. You however are an alien. Those two things don't normally go together."

"This is Roswell. Anything can happen," he pleaded.

"Ugh!" Liz moaned. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I happen to love you."

"I love you, too, you idiot! That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" he asked.

"The fact that our futures aren't going to be on the same path. My path is to destroy demons and warlocks and to protect the innocent. Yours will take you home."

"We can't know that for sure- Liz, give us a chance."

"I did."

"If I can prove that I can stay here will you try with me?"

Liz rolled her eyes. She blew out a breath through her teeth. "Okay fine."

"Good."

hr

"I'm telling you Rath this Max guy is a boy scout. Total cornball," Lonnie said into a pay phone.

"Yeah, whatevah- just get him here for the summit."

"I'm gonna need some help. He won't come just cause I ask nicely."

"Whaddya mean? Tell him that millions is in danger- if he's a boy scout that should attract him, right?"

"He's too much like Zan. Same brick head."

"Damn... what about luring him away with Ava?"

"No dice. Ava's twin is here and he doesn't seem to be too fond of her."

"Oh? Then he is different from Zan."

"Well he seems to have this thing for some doe eyed brunette."

"If he don't like Ava's clone, maybe she does like him. You could use that- she must have the same power."

"Look Rath just get yourself and Ava down to New Mexico. As in now," Lonnie ordered.

"What da hell? Why? You can handle it Lonnie."

"You. Here. Now. What about that don't you understand?"

"Fine. We'll be there as soon as I can lift a car."

"Make it soon lover," Lonnie hung up the phone and put her sunglasses back on before going towards the Crashdown for a little more spying.

hr

"Order up," Michael said.

Maria grabbed the plates. "Finally."

"So how long did you know about Liz?"

"Know what?" Maria played innocent, not wanting to discuss this subject in an environment where they could easily be overheard.

"Maria."

"Michael, look around you. We can't talk about this here."

"Fine. When?"

"Why do you want to know how long I've known?"

"So I can know how long you've been lying to me."

Maria considered slapping him, screaming, and strangling him.

"I have no allegiance to you anymore Michael. You love me too much to be with me remember?" she hissed at him before whirling around and stomping away.

Michael grimaced. "Women," he muttered.

hr

Closing time.

Liz sat in a booth with her chemistry book while Maria locked the front door. Michael was behind the counter and Alex and Isabel were sitting on stools. Tess and Kyle were picking out music.

"Where's Max?" Isabel finally voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"He was tired so he left," Michael said.

Tess flinched. "Let's dance."

"Okay," Isabel got up and Maria joined them.

The guys watched as the girls started to move to the music.

Michael sat down across from Liz, while keeping an eye trained on Maria. "So how long has Maria known about you?"

"That's for her to tell you," Liz's eyes didn't leave her book.

"Is this how it's gonna be with all of us from now on?"

"Like what?"

"You, Maria, and Alex freezing us out with Kyle and Tess as the go-betweens."

"You and Isabel started the trend."

"Don't pull that crap," he snapped.

"Why not? Truth hurt?"

"Isabel didn't actually push Alex away- he pulled away. And maybe I did push Maria away- it was for her own safety. How healthy would it be for her to live with a murderer?"

"You are really beginning to piss me off Michael."

"The feeling is more than mutual."

"Yes but you can't freeze me when I piss you off. I, on the other hand, can freeze you."

He smirked. "You sure your powers work on aliens?"

"Let's find out," Liz threw up her hands and the entire room stopped, except for the music. "Gee I guess they do," The door swung open and Max stumbled in.

Liz waved her hands and everything jumped back into motion. "Max?" she cried.

"He's dead. He died in my arms."

"Who?" Tess was in front of him. How did that happen? Liz thought with a twinge of annoyance.

"Nasedo."

"What?" Isabel demanded. "Max, what happened?"

"He said that the Skins were among us now."

"The Skins?" Tess' face turned a pasty color. "Anything else?"

"No," Max shook his head.

"Where is he?" Michael asked.

"My room," Max mumbled. "He's in my room."

Tess touched his face. "Bad week for you," she commented before she healed him.

"Let's go and see what we can do," Isabel said anxiously.

"Can we help?" Alex asked.

"Stay here- act like nothing happened," Tess encouraged. "One of us will be back soon to tell you what's what."

"But-"

"Stay," Michael ordered while he and Isabel hustled Max out the back, following Tess.

"Damn it!" Kyle exploded. "This sucks."

"I wanna know something though. Max just like appeared out of nowhere," Maria said suspiciously. "Liz what did you do?"

"I was kind of experimenting, seeing if my powers work on Czechoslovakians."

"And?"

"They worked."

"You froze us all? Damn this is even worse than those freaky mind warps Tess does."

"Sorry Kyle. I'm not giving you guys immunity just in case you happen to piss me off one day."

Kyle groaned. "Well I'm not just staying here."

"What are you going to do?" Maria demanded.

"You're not going after them are you?" Liz asked.

"Admit it Parker. You want to too. You're afraid you'll get a taste of your own medicine and they won't tell you anything."

"Kyle, look how you reacted to the alien thing. If I told you that I was a witch and I had a whitelighter and that every blood related female on my dad's side was a witch how would you have reacted?"

"What's a whitelighter?" Alex asked.

There was a tinkling sound and Leo orbed in. "That would be me," he said.

"Oh goody. Am I in trouble?"

"Sort of- this is more a warning. You're in danger."

"Does it have to do with Nasedo?"

"Can't tell you," he said, voice filled with regret.

"When you get back to Halliwell Manor tell Piper to freeze you once for me, would you?"

"Rules are rules," he said. "I can tell you to watch out for weird people who look like friends."

"What does that mean?"

"Liz the gang banger," Alex said.

"Oh God. She was real?"

"Gang banger?" Maria demanded.

"Isabel look alike," Liz said, chewing on her lip.

"Who is that guy?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle this is Leo, he's my whitelighter."

"I knew I should've just walked away, left it all alone," Kyle mumbled. "I'll bite, what's a whitelighter?"

"Guardian angel for good witches."

"Oh," somehow that made perfect sense. "I need a drink."

"Milkshake?" Maria offered.

"Make it strawberry," Kyle said.

"Liz when did you see this uh gang banger?"

"Earlier today while I was at lunch."

"So she looked just like Isabel?" Alex repeated.

"Except for the clothes, hair, and tattoos, yes."

"Tattoos?" Alex yelped.

Kyle guzzled his milkshake. "Anyone else want anything?"

"Ice cream with lots of hot fudge," Liz requested.

"Something unbelievably greasy," Alex said.

"Leo?"

"I don't think so," he said. "You look like you're dealing really well."

"We live in Roswell and until a few months ago dated or had crushes on aliens," Maria said. "This is nothing."

Leo closed his mouth. "Do you still have root beer floats?" he finally asked. "I think I better stick around and meet these aliens."

"Yeah actually we do. Liz's dad liked to make them when he and Mrs. Parker were dating so Liz's grandpa added it to the menu."

"Great," he sat at the counter. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Deal, what else can we do?" Maria asked, with an astonishing degree of rational practicality.

hr

"It won't work," Michael finally said, voice rough.

"I'm sorry Tess," Isabel said to the shorter blonde.

"It has to work," she said. "He knows how to kill them- I don't! I don't remember!" she sounded desperate.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out," Max said.

"You don't know either," Tess lashed out. "None of you! You don't remember anything, not even the feelings. How can we tell who is a threat? How will we know what to do?"

"We'll study. We'll learn," Michael said in a calm voice. "But first we'll get out of here."

Tess shivered. "What will we study? The book? I memorized it already. Nothing was written about the Skins in any of the languages I know."

"What do you know about the Skins?" Isabel asked.

"They are the enemy."

"That's helpful," Michael said.

"They're the ones who killed me in the other lifetime," Tess offered. "That's really all I know, except that they're looking for something called the granolith."

"Do you know where this granolith is?"

"No," she said. "Neither did Nasedo. They didn't trust him with that information. It made him furious. He couldn't feel anything the way humans do- the way we do- but that made him furious."

"This isn't good."

"It just got worse," Isabel said. "Look."

Nasedo's body turned to dust.

Tess gasped and turned her back on the sight.

"We better go," Max said. "Tess you can sleep at our house tonight. Mom won't mind."

"No," she said. "No, I'll stay with Michael. We don't need to draw any extra attention to ourselves- besides that won't help you with Liz."

"Thanks," Max said solemnly before they all headed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Liz?" Max tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and launched into his arms giving him a hug. Then she pulled away and hit him. "Ow!"

"Why didn't you call last night? We were worried sick."

"It was a late night- there was a lot to do. Tess planned to call everyone but she got a little busy experimenting with memory retrieval."

"Hmmph. Better tell Michael that if he wants to live he better steer clear of Maria."

"Why's she mad now?"

"Last night. She doesn't like to admit it anymore but she still cares about Michael's sorry ass."

"That's all? I know that."

"Well make sure Michael knows. I hate to admit it but I'm still kind fond of him myself."

Max smiled bitterly. "Aren't we all? I'll warn him, for all the good it'll do."

"Okay. See ya later okay? Oh come to my house today after school and bring Tess, Michael, and Isabel."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Leo wants to meet you guys."

"Leo?" Max suffered a spike of jealousy.

"My whitelighter."

"Whitelighter?"

"Ask Tess," Liz managed to keep her tone not snappish. "She's the expert these days, isn't she?"

"Liz just please tell me?"

"Whitelighters are guardian angels for good witches."

"I'll see you later then Glinda," he teased, naming the first good witch he could think of.

"Very funny, Mork."

hr

"Bout time," Lonnie snapped.

"Stuff it," Rath said.

Ava sighed mildly as the two practically attacked each other in a savage embrace.

"What took you two so long anyway?" Lonnie asked once they'd come up for air.

"She didn't want to come."

"Ava?" Lonnie snapped.

The small young woman shrank inside herself. "What we got to do here, botherin' some guy cause he looks like Zan?" she mumbled, so low Lonnie could barely hear her.

"Look Zan's gone and Max is our only way home."

"Is that his name?" Rath asked.

"Yeah. Max Evans. My double's name is Isabel."

"We all have doubles?" Ava asked.

"Yeah- dude who looks like Rath is called Michael Guerin- chick like you is Tess. They're shacking up together."

"Gross."

"Don't worry I doubt there's anything going on. Michael is to gone on some blonde named Maria."

"How long you been watching?"

"A week. Everywhere they go, I go. Except for last night."

"Why not last night?"

"They're here," she paused, letting that sink in.

"They?" Rath asked. "They who?"

"She means the Skins," Ava said.

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"I actually read the 'history' book."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that their protector is dead."

"You or them?"

"The Skins you dope," Lonnie snapped. "They're all goody two-shoes."

"And we all know you'd never kill anyone right Lonnie? Well at least not a stranger. You just kill your family," Ava said.

Lonnie's hand clenched and grabbed at Ava's throat.

"It would be very, very easy for your neck to snap," Lonnie snarled. "What happened to Zan was an accident. Accidents happen. Wouldn't it be a shame if an accident happened to you?"

Ava's leg shot straight out and landed in Lonnie's stomach. "Don't screw with me," Ava snarled at the doubled up girl before she left the hotel room.

"When did she develop a spine?" Lonnie growled.

"Right around the time her lover died," Rath said. "You okay?"

"Fine- what's with just sitting there?"

"If I thought you couldn't handle it I would've stepped in."

"Thanks for the support."

"Anytime. Wanna show me how much you missed me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

hr

"Knock-knock," Tess said as she knocked on Liz's bedroom door and poked her head in.

"Out here Tess," Liz called from the roof.

Tess approached shyly. She still wasn't completely comfortable around Liz. "What's going on?"

"Leo?" Liz called. "They're here."

The air sang and Leo orbed in. Tess jumped back.

"What-who-how-" Michael was having a hard time expressing his thoughts.

"Whitelighter," Max said. "I wasn't aware the entrance would be quite that flashy."

"Sorry if I scared you. So which one is which?" Leo asked.

"Tess. Isabel. Michael. Max," Liz nodded at each of them.

"And he is?" Tess asked.

"Leo."

"Pleasure," Isabel drawled. "What exactly do you do?"

"He guides good witches."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

Tess shrugged. "Um, has Kyle seen this yet?"

"Last night."

"No wonder," she shrugged. "I assume he flipped."

"Sorta. He asked for a strawberry milkshake."

She laughed. "Sounds like him. Can I assume that Maria and Alex dealt with it as a daily occurrence?"

"Yeah they were cool about it. I think Leo was a little disappointed that he didn't shock them."

Leo grinned. "You guys made up for it."

"So are you alive?" Isabel asked.

"No he died in the war," Liz said.

"Which war? Vietnam?"

"No. World War II."

"You're really well preserved," Michael muttered.

"Thanks," Leo said. "So are you four really aliens?"

"Liz, you told him?"

"He's an angel and he's dead. Who's he going to tell?" Isabel pointed out.

"Besides her cousins?"

"He's not going to tell my cousins. It's this whole confidentiality thing. Sorta like attorney/client privilege."

Tess stood up suddenly. "I think I need some air," she said. "I'm going to go- I'll see you later."

"I'll go with you," Michael said following her over the side and down the ladder.

"What's with them?"

"Michael doesn't like being kept in the dark," Liz said. "He also doesn't like exposure."

"There's an understatement," Max said.

Leo nodded. "I would've found out even if she hadn't told me. I can look in on her any time."

"You so better not be looking when I'm in the shower."

"I would never do that on purpose- ask Phoebe."

"I got an earful."

"Oh boy," Leo rolled his eyes before cocking his head.

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah. They say it's important."

"Who does?" Isabel asked. "I don't hear anything."

"It's a message from a higher power," Liz explained. "Bye Leo."

"Bye," Leo disappeared.

"At least life is never boring."

"Who wants boring?" Max said.

hr

"It happened again," Liz whispered to Alex when she came into the Crashdown after her meeting with Leo and the pod squad.

"What did?"

"I saw the gang banger."

"Isabel?"

"No this time it was Michael. Hair up in the air, worse than last year, piercings, and tattoos."

"Was he alone?"

She shot him an exasperated look.

"OK, dumb question," Alex conceded. "Did he talk to you?"

"No. I saw him when I was up on the roof with Max and Isabel. They didn't see him and I only saw him for a second."

"Do you think there's something special about the way you see now?"

"Maybe. I mean I was trained all summer to always be on the lookout for weird things. You know things that don't belong or make sense."

"Well, that's helpful. What do you want to do about it?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should tell Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess just in case I'm not losing it and they are real."

"Max for sure. Michael could handle it, but let's let them tell Isabel. I don't think she would take kindly to hearing about a stranger who looks like her, but has tattoos."

"You know what was really strange?"

"Besides the fact that you saw a carbon copy of Michael only his hair was far worse?"

"One of the tattoos the duplicate Michael had was of that four square thing we saw last year."

"Do you think that means that there's a Max look alike and a Tess look alike and they're actually following destiny?"

"Two Tess'. God just shoot me now," Liz groaned.

"Don't worry, it might not be like that," Alex offered. "Besides, didn't you say that she's stopped throwing herself at Max?"

"Well yeah. But what if Max has a double and his double and Tess' double are together and it starts giving Max and Tess ideas?"

"Max is so gone on you it won't matter anyway. Besides, aren't you the one who's insisting that you and Max can't be together?"

"I agreed to give him a chance to prove that things could work between us."

"And now you don't want to lose that."

"No."

"Well I think the first thing to do is to get everyone together and let them know what's going on."

"That's my plan, after my shift is over. Why don't you spread the word for me?"

"Sure. Where do you want to do this?"

"UFO center," Liz nodded before looking around. "God I'd love to just freeze everyone and split."

"Liz that might cause a few raised eyebrows," Alex pointed out dryly. "Holy- there goes the hope that there was only one Tess," he said, as a girl with violet hair and Tess' face entered the Crashdown.

"No way," Liz backed away from the counter. Then she threw her hands up. The room froze.

She ducked into the room next to the kitchen, separated from the restaurant. Then she unfroze things. She watched through the keyhole as the girl moved straight to Alex.

"Yo, where's that waitress that was just here?"

"What waitress?" Alex asked.

"Never mind," Liz heard the girl's voice and heavy accent. "I need to find a girl- she might look like me. Her name's Tess."

"Sorry, can't help you. I'm not from around here. I live in Arizona."

The girl cocked her head. "Right... You hang around with locals and lust after Isabel Evans for fun. Tell Tess to contact me the way her protector taught her to look for Others. Got it?" The girl spun on an impossibly high heel and nearly strutted out of the Crashdown.

Liz slid out of the back room. "We've got trouble."

"No kidding," Alex said.

hr

Liz pulled her hair back as she and Alex waited inside the UFO center for Maria, Michael, Tess, Isabel, Max, and Kyle.

She was tapping her foot lightly. This was freaky. Why had that girl made an attempt to contact Tess when Isabel and Michael's duplicates had not tried to communicate with anyone?

"Liz calm down," Alex said.

"I can't. This is too freaky for words."

Alex yawned. "What happened to your 'no big deal, this is an everyday kind of a thing' attitude?"

"That stopped about the time I started seeing duplicates of our alien friends."

"Duplicates?" Maria, who had just arrived, yelped. "What are you talking about?"

"Where is everyone?"

"You can relax, we have arrived," Kyle announced grandly. Max, Michael, and Isabel were behind him.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Shut up Kyle. Tess'll be here in a sec, she left her purse in the car and had to run back and get it."

"Go make sure she's okay, Kyle," Liz said.

"Okay," Kyle went back outside and a few minutes later he came back in with Tess. "So what's going on?"

"A few days ago, the day I told you guys what I was, I saw someone at lunch who looked like Isabel only different."

"Right, the gang banger," Maria nodded.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Isabel asked, angrily.

"Well for one I didn't think it was real. I thought maybe I was hallucinating. For another I kinda thought you'd lost it."

"So you kept another secret from us, but told people it didn't concern, like that Leo character. Nice going Liz," Michael said sarcastically.

"Shut up Michael. Keep going Liz," Alex said.

"Thank you. Anyway it happened again earlier today. Only this time it was Michael I saw but didn't see."

"Me?"

"And he had tattoos, and worse hair than ever. One of the tattoos was the four square pattern from last spring. Then today..," Liz looked at Alex, turning it over to him.

"A girl with violet hair and blue eyes came into the Crashdown looking for Tess. I tried to play like I didn't know who you were but she seemed to know I lusted for Isabel already."

"Really?" Tess looked disturbed. "Isabel, do you have the book with you?"

"Yeah, it's here," Isabel pulled it out.

Tess flipped through a few pages, and then scanned the page. "Here it is- I think you're seeing the other set of the Royal Four. Our home planet sent both sets so there'd be a greater chance of success. The questions now are what do they want, why are they here, and what do we do about it?" she spoke directly to Max.

Max looked vaguely disturbed. "Did you see a duplicate of me?"

"No not yet," Liz said. "Although wouldn't that be fun? Two control freaks."

"Be nice," Tess admonished.

Seven heads snapped to stare at her, fourteen eyes scrutinized her.

"What did the person looking for Tess want?" Kyle asked protectively.

"For her to contact her the way her protector taught her to look for the others."

"Tess you knew about this?" Michael asked.

"No," she said. "Nasedo tried to teach me how to meditate and search for others like us. He wanted to use it as a tool to find you three- but it didn't really work. I had to know what to look for to find anything."

"Guys don't stop talking or start acting weird but I think we're being watched," Liz said.

Isabel rolled her shoulders. "Oh?" she said, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Yeah the hairs on the back of my neck are starting to stand up."

"So behind you?" Michael ventured.

Maria grabbed Michael's hand. "We'll be right back," she said. "I suddenly need to go check that the front door is locked."

"It wouldn't matter. You know that Maria," Liz stood up. "Whoa."

"Liz you okay?" Alex said standing in front of her.

"A little dizzy," With that she fell into his arms.

hr

"The brown-haired chick's down for the count," Lonnie said.

"Lonnie, you shouldn't a done that," Ava whispered. "They'll be on their guard big time now. Killin' em off one at a time is beyond screwy. He won't come with us if he thinks we'll hurt him."

"I didn't do nothing," Lonnie snapped.

"Rath?"

"Nothing. Maybe she's just a wimp."

None of them noticed Liz appear and then disappear behind them.

hr

"Liz?" Max touched her face and in the next instant her eyes opened.

"They're here."

"Who are?" Michael asked.

"Who do you think? The gang bangers."

"Where?"

"Up there at the observation window," Liz let Max pull her to her feet. "Nice performance by the way Alex."

"I thought so," he said. It would have been called 'smugly', but it was Alex.

"Liz, I'll go get something for you. I have aspirin in the car," Maria said loudly.

Michael realized her plan. "You little goofball- stay here," he ordered. In a whisper he said, "You can't confront them on your own! Have you lost your mind?"

"It's okay Maria," Liz said with what looked like an innocent gesture of her hand but in reality it was to let loose the banner above the observation window. "If that doesn't force them out of hiding nothing will."

They waited for five minutes. Michael finally stood. "Let's go Max, Kyle."

"Wait. One more idea," Liz said. "Okay well I'm ready to go," she said in a louder voice so it sounded like they were getting closer. "I should probably go lie down."

"Yeah, you must be really tired," Maria said brightly.

"That's what I get for giving you the afternoon off and handling the rush by myself."

"How's that new cook working out?" Isabel asked.

Still nothing from the dupes. Liz made a motion at Max, who moved so that the people in the observation room couldn't see her. Her head dropped on her chest.

hr

"We should go down there," Ava said.

"Why? We're not ready to give up the advantage of secrecy yet."

"I doubt we have that advantage anymore," Ava said. "I think that dark-haired kid with the blue eyes saw me today."

"Idiot," Rath snapped.

Lonnie's hand flashed out, leaving a dark red mark on Ava's cheek. Ava's eyes narrowed.

hr

"You okay?" Maria asked once her friend was back in her body.

"The Isabel look alike is violent."

"What?" Isabel looked disturbed.

"She hit the Tess look alike, after the Tess look alike suggested they lost the advantage of surprise."

"What about the guy who looks like me?" Michael asked disturbed.

"I don't know. Not violent but definitely not big with the self esteem building or knowing how to use a comb."

Michael made a small noise. Anything further was stopped by the duplicate's descent of the staircase.

"Yo up here."

They all turned.

The Michael look alike was leading. The Isabel look alike was on his left, a half step behind. The Tess look alike was nowhere in sight.

"Jesus," Maria muttered.

"That about says it," Kyle agreed softly.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"Rath. This here's Lonnie."

"I'm Max."

"Isabel."

"Michael."

"Tess."

"These are our friends. This is Alex, Maria, Liz, and Kyle."

Tess stepped up. "You're the other set, aren't you?"

"You know about that?" Rath asked.

"My protector told me that there was another set. He didn't mention that you'd look like us though."

"But there's only two of you," Liz pointed out.

"Our- Zan- the one who looks like you-" Lonnie began. "He's dead."

"And the one that looks like me?" Tess asked.

"She stayed outside. She got shy 'bout seeing someone looked like her lover."

A lie. They all knew it. Who would call them on it?

"I'd like to meet her. Do you think she'd mind if I came outside?"

Rath was about to make a smart remark. And that would just screw things up. Lonnie subtly elbowed him in the side. "No problem," he said easily.

"Tess I'll go with you," Kyle said putting an arm around the small blonde.

"Okay," The two went up the stairs.

"We got to talk, you and me," Lonnie said to Isabel. "Rath, tell the boys why we're here."

"Let's talk in private," Rath said.

"Back here," Max lead Michael and Rath into the back while Lonnie pulled Isabel aside.

Liz turned to Maria and Alex. "I don't trust them," she whispered.

Alex cast a wary eye at the identical girls. "Me neither."

"That Lonnie chick gives me the heebee jeebies. She looks like Isabel but her eyes are totally different. Even when she's pissed you can see how much goodness Isabel has in her. Lonnie doesn't have that," Maria said.

Liz nodded. "I didn't know how to put it into words but that's exactly what it is Maria. What do you think about that guy?" Liz tilted her head towards Rath.

"You know all the horrible things my mother thinks Michael is?" Maria asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I think Rath actually is all those things."

"I couldn't have put it better," Alex agreed. "But the one who looks like Tess? When I talked to her in the Crashdown there was something that made me think she's different."

"What was it?"

"I can't really put my finger on it," he shrugged. "It was like- like she could've said a lot of things, could've done a lot of things to make me tell her what she wanted to know but she didn't."

"When I saw her interact with Lonnie and Rath she did seem to be more caring then they were. Truthfully I think she's afraid of them."

"I would be," Maria confessed. "I never thought I'd say it, but thank God we got Michael and Isabel."

"Tell me about it," Liz said as they all looked over at Isabel and Lonnie.

hr

"You're sure you want to do this?" Kyle tried to slow Tess down.

"Yes."

"What if she's like they are-I so don't trust them- what if she tries to hurt you?"

"I don't think she will," Tess said. "Ava?"

"How did you know my name?" The girl jumped down from the wall with the grace of a cat. "Lonnie and Rath don't ever use it. They just call me idiot or her."

"I know what my name was on the other world. Since Lonnie is obviously short for Vilondra I figured you'd be using Ava," Tess smiled. "I'm Tess and this is Kyle."

Ava nodded jerkily. "You're a bit like me then- you know more than the other three?" her voice almost seemed to tremble.

"Yes. I remember some. And I read the destiny book."

"History book," Ava corrected. "You close to your version of Zan?"

"Not really. But it is getting better. Were you and Zan close?"

"Yeah we were. Sorta anyway. I always thought he was waiting for someone else."

"I know what you mean," Tess's lips curved slightly at her dry words. "But it always was like that, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't remember any unkindness just..."

"Distance," Tess filled in.

"Well, if you're like me, even with all that distance, you care about him some, right?"

"Yeah I do," Tess smiled. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We need your help. But Rath's probably tellin' your Zan-"

"Max. His name is Max."

"Right. Rath's telling Max what we need. Just wanted to warn ya, don't let on about where the granolith is," she whispered it in the alien language.

Kyle felt a shiver go down his spine. "Human present. Clarify please."

"The Holy Grail basically," Tess said.

"Don't tell Lonnie and Rath where it is."

"I don't know where it is. They never told Nasedo."

"Oh well that's a good thing I guess. Also don't let Lonnie to close to her double. What's her name? Irene?"

"Isabel."

"Lonnie can get to people in the weirdest way."

"Thanks," Tess said.

"Yeah. I probably won't see you again- just listen, if you go to New York, avoid trucks and look both way if you drop something in the street."

Tess didn't understand why tears welled up in the other girl's eyes. "Hey, Ava."

"I'm fine," Ava turned. "Bye."

"Bye," Tess turned to Kyle. "Let's go back inside. I suddenly want to be around the others."

He wrapped her in his arms for a second. "I'm here- don't forget I'm here."

"I won't," Tess hugged him back.

hr

"So what did he want?" Isabel asked Max and Michael once Tess had rejoined them. Kyle, Liz, Alex, and Maria were over by the homemaker display and Lonnie and Rath were on a bench across the room.

Max looked at her, seriously. "Michael, would you like to explain?'

"There's some kind of summit that they want Max to attend in New York."

"Just Max?"

"We said no already."

"Why just Max? What kind of summit?" Isabel asked anxiously.

"Something to do with ending the war and getting us home."

Isabel turned to look at Lonnie. "Max, you should go," Isabel encouraged. "Don't you know how many questions this could answer?"

"I don't trust them," Tess said quietly. "I don't think you do either," she directed her statement to Michael.

"I don't," Michael agreed softly. "What did the girl who looks like you have to say?"

"Her name's Ava. She wanted us to watch out for trucks and look both ways before picking something up in the street."

"Well that's cryptic," Isabel said. "On second thought maybe you shouldn't go Max."

"I get the feeling I don't have a choice where they're concerned."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked urgently. "There's always a choice."

"Rath didn't look to happy when I said no. I don't think they're gonna take no for an answer."

hr

"You were right. He's got that same brick head as Zan."

"We gotta get him to come."

"I know that. I'll handle it."

"Like you handled Zan? Do not screw this up Rath."

"I said I'll handle it Lonnie," he snapped, irritated.

"Make sure you do. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life here."

hr

"That Lonnie makes me want to dig out Grandma Melinda's spell for dealing with the enemy," Liz muttered to Kyle.

He snickered. "I'd love to see that."

"Cursed into a locket for all eternity?" Maria ventured. "That's the one right?"

"Yeah. There's always the one that incinerates her and spreads the ashes throughout time and space."

"Save that one for Rath. He's probably got the same temper as Michael," Alex said.

Maria smirked. "You could write your own spell," she suggested quietly. "I wonder what they want?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Isabel looks worried and Tess looks scared."

"Guerin looks homicidal," Kyle commented. "Evans is the only one who looks completely calm."

"Max always looks calm. It's the control freak in him, right Liz?" Maria said.

Liz pursed her lips. "I don't like this," she muttered.

"Freeze them," Maria said.

"What?"

"Freeze them and then unfreeze Michael or Max and find out what's going on."

"Won't they catch on to something?" Kyle asked.

"No not if I'm in the same place I was when they unfreeze. Here goes," Liz threw her hands up and everyone froze. Then she went over to Max and whirled her hand at him. "What did they want?"

Max looked around. "You froze them?"

"What's happening Max?"

"I don't know if that deserves an answer," Michael, who had also been unfrozen, said.

Maria poked him.

"Just answer please before they unfreeze and I have to come up with some plausible reason of how I got from there to here in seemingly the blink of an eye."

Max sighed. "There's a summit in New York."

"A summit? What kind of a summit?"

"The kind that could take us back home."

"Oh."

"Liz-"

"No it's okay. Besides you two have to get back into your original stances and we have to go back over there," Liz took Maria's arm and the two girls jetted away.

Everything seemed to come unglued. "What's your decision man?" Rath called.

"I need a day to think. Come here tomorrow around five," Max said. "We better get going."


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Let's see what you got Parker," Michael challenged the next day.

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" Liz said as she moved some rocks across the pod chamber.

"I want to know what we can count on you to do if there's a crisis."

Liz gave him a look before she whirled a rather large rock around and sent it flying towards one of the pods. They heard a small ripping sound. "Oh Michael I'm sorry."

He waved a hand. "No- look. What is that?" he got on his hands and knees and began to examine it.

"Step back. Lemme see if I can make it bigger," Liz said walking over as well.

"No. Let me. Never know, it could be booby trapped the way your trunk was," Michael blocked her. He was ashamed of the feeling, but he was almost jealous that Liz had discovered something about their past, something about him that even he didn't know.

"Michael let me help you okay? Please?"

"I can do this," he said. "Call Isabel. She'll want to know about this, and she can call Max and Tess, since you seem dislike talking to them."

"No cell phone," Liz said before her head rolled down. A few seconds later she was back. "Oh that was close."

"What?"

"Mrs. Evans almost saw me."

"What- how- oh wait you did that astral thing."

Liz heard Michael's voice, but it was distant.

"Liz, are you okay? You don't look so hot. Liz!"

hr

"I think she's coming around."

"Prue?" Liz's eyes fluttered open. "How?"

"Your friend called," Prue explained.

"Michael?"

"Max, honey," Piper said. "How are you feeling?"

"Woozy. What happened?"

"Leo said it was because you astral projected so far. You have to do things slow Liz," Phoebe said as she helped her sit up.

"Why am I still in the cave?"

"Because honey. It was a lot easier than telling your mother you over extended yourself. She is unbelievably protective of you."

"True," Liz looked around. "Where are my friends?"

"Outside with Leo. Max is pacing or he was last time I checked," Phoebe said. "He loves you a lot."

"Please, please, please, don't say that. If one more person does I'll have to scream. It drives me crazy."

Piper smiled. "I know the feeling," she stood up. "I'm gonna go tell them you're okay. Do you feel up to seeing them?"

"Yeah and I should probably thank Michael. I think he caught me."

"He did. Can you explain why you're in a cave with a yummy looking guy while his best friend is in love with you? And it's a weird cave too- what are those things? Leo won't tell us," Phoebe pouted.

"Pheebs take a breath," Prue said. "Piper, go get her friends. They're probably worried out of their minds."

"I'll explain on the way home Pheebs. I promise. Then Leo can take you guys home."

"I'd love to hang around here for a while. We have so much catching up to do with your parents."

"Oh God Liz!" Maria shrieked. "Are you okay? By the way have you ever done that orbing thing with Leo? It's a total head trip," she hugged Liz.

Liz hugged back. "You let him orb her around?" she asked Prue. "Now she'll want to do it again and again and get even more loopy."

Prue giggled. "Sorry. It was the fastest way to get her out here. Just be glad Amy didn't see him."

"Liz you okay?" Isabel asked.

"I'm good Isabel. Did your mom see me?"

"No, just wondered why I was talking to myself. Wanna tell me what you and Michael found?"

"We're not sure. I passed out before Michael could see anything. By the way where is Michael?"

"No one's seen him," Maria frowned.

"I wanna thank him," Liz felt a breeze. "Okay did you feel that?" she asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Grandma."

"Or Grams."

"Or both," Prue said.

"Wait Liz your grandmother is dead. I was at the funeral," Maria said.

"Don't ask," Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Liz said at the same time.

"Don't worry," Isabel, Tess, Maria, and Alex said at the same time.

"Where are Leo and Max?" Liz asked.

"Leo had to orb out for a few and Max is outside calming down. He's mad at Michael for this."

"It wasn't Michael's fault," Liz defended. "It was my own."

"Tell that to my brother."

"If he comes inside I will."

"Okay," Isabel went outside and dragged Max back in. "Now listen to the girl Max. Go ahead Liz."

"It was not Michael's fault. He could not stop it. Don't be mad at him."

Max sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Did you meet my cousins?"

"Briefly," Max nodded at them.

"Max, Isabel, you have to see this!" Michael's excited voice echoed through the cave. He was nowhere in sight.

"How'd he do that?" Isabel said.

"Oh he found a way in," Liz stood up along with Phoebe. "Follow me," she went to the pod where she'd made the hole. "Michael?"

"Through the hole Liz- but send Max and Isabel first."

"Why?"

"Let them get an untainted view of it. Follow in a sec, if you're up to it."

"Okay," Liz backed away. "You heard the man. Go," Liz motioned. "Tess you too."

"When did Tess get here?" Michael asked.

"About five minutes after you disa- whoa!" Max's voice was heard.

"Oh my God," Tess sounded reverent.

"The granolith," Isabel whispered.

"Hey can the Wicca chicks come in or what?"

"Don't forget about us regular humans," Alex's voice called.

"Sure," Michael said.

"There isn't enough room for all of us. We can squeeze four more in, then we'll have to do a rotation."

"You guys go," Alex said.

"No, Liz, you, Alex, and Maria go. Prue go with them," Piper said.

"Why me?"

"You're the oldest."

"Is Kyle out there?" Tess' voice asked.

"No," Liz called back.

"Ok, you guys come on in," her voice sounded disappointed.

"Sorry Tess. I guess Leo forgot about him," Liz said as she climbed in. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked Michael. He'd filled her in on the granolith on the way here.

"The holy grail of an alien culture," Max murmured. "How many humans get to see that?"

"Alien?" Prue questioned.

"Lemme guess. You didn't tell her right?" Michael asked.

"I was planning to."

"Max, am I allowed to tape your mouth shut?" Isabel's voice dripped sarcastic sweetness.

"What did I say?"

"You blew the secret again," Tess informed him. "Guys, if you scoot a little that way, and we go this way I think we could bring in the rest."

They all did and then Prue called for Piper and Phoebe who made their way in.

"Whoa," Phoebe said.

"I have never seen anything like that before," Piper said.

"Nor will you," Tess said, pride in her voice.

Piper gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Tess, this is Piper Halliwell, my second cousin on my father's side."

"Father? Meaning she's a-"

"Warren witch, yes."

"Well, you're witches, and we're aliens. Only in Roswell," Isabel said.

"Now who blew the secret?" Max asked.

"Guys enough," Liz said. She checked her watch. "Oh we better go," Liz said. "Mom's gonna be worried."

"No, no, we told all our parents that we're camping with your cousins," Alex said. "We can take as long as we want."

"Good. Though I can't believe Mom bought the story. She knows Prue too well."

"Prue has magic powers that make camping more bearable," Phoebe deadpanned.

"True," Liz said putting an arm around Phoebe. "I'm really glad Leo went and got you guys. I missed you."

"We missed you too," Phoebe hugged her. "Now, I want to hear all the details."

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air," Liz and Phoebe left.

"You know it's weird but Liz and her cousins look more like sisters than anything else," Tess remarked.

"They do, don't they?" Maria agreed. "What's this thing do?"

"We don't know but it's important," Tess said. "You know Liz was right. I need some air too," she climbed out of the chamber.

"Why'd she leave?" Maria asked.

Isabel gave her a look. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"With the way you treat her she's scared to be in the same room as you," Isabel glared.

Prue and Piper looked at each other. They were unused to the role of 'grown up' to teenagers, but someone should probably step in soon.

"Maria, you and I haven't talked in ages," Piper said. "Let's go outside and catch up," Piper linked arms with the blonde and led her out.

"You know, Isabel I love that outfit. I bet we like the same designers," Prue said.

Isabel smiled. "Probably like them. Can't always wear them though," she gestured to Prue's daring shirt.

Prue smiled at the younger girl. "When I get back to San Francisco I'll clean out my closet and have Leo bring some clothes next time he comes to see Liz. I bet you'd love some of the stuff I have. Probably some of Phoebe's too,"

Isabel grinned in delight. Max frowned. "Isabel you already-"

"Shut up Max," Michael and Isabel said together.

hr

"So Max is an alien and you're in love with him but you won't be with him cause he supposedly belongs with Tess here," Phoebe motioned to the blonde who was sitting next to her.

"He doesn't want me at all, he's completely in love with her," Tess said. "But she's scared he'll jump planet and leave her all alone."

"You guys belong on some trashy talk show."

"I don't think our topic has ever been discussed in the public forum."

"Liz, you really should give him a chance."

"I have. I told him I'll be with him if he finds a way to stay on the planet," Liz said.

Tess shrugged. "Well there's the other set of us, so that's no problem," Tess pointed out.

"Tess no offense but I don't trust the other set of you. Except for maybe Ava. Alex, Maria, and Kyle all feel the same way."

Tess nodded. "Irony, isn't it? You don't trust me, but you do trust my evil twin," she held up her hands. "Okay, so she's not evil. I know what you mean. We don't trust them either, but if you're going to be selfish you should be satisfied."

"Selfish?" Liz looked offended, and scalded.

"You're hurting Max," Tess said simply. "For no good reason."

Liz made a face and seriously considered sending Tess to a distant place.

"Liz let's take a walk," Phoebe got up. "Personal gain rule, remember?" she whispered.

Tess sighed. "Think about it, that's all I want you to do," she turned and went back inside the cave.

"How can someone I dislike and don't trust be able to read me so well?" Liz whined.

Phoebe tried not to smile. "I don't know."

"Hey you guys hungry?" Maria and Piper walked up. "There's a diner a few miles that way."

"Starving, let's go. Collect the yummy looking guys," Phoebe suggested brightly. "Now, Maria, talk to me..," she grabbed the small blond and started chattering a mile a minute.

"Are you sure we don't have a DeLuca hanging on one the branches of our family tree?" Liz asked Piper.

"If we do, we are in so much trouble," Piper giggled.

hr

"Hey Michael wait a sec," Liz touched his arm and slowed him down as they walked towards the diner. "If you hadn't caught me, I'd probably have a nice bruise and possibly a few or more bumps on my head."

"So?" he shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me. Thank you," she said deliberately.

"No big deal," Michael said again before he walked in.

"Cute but hard headed. I remember the type well," Prue said from Liz's side.

"I know you do. You used to date them like there was no tomorrow."

"Who's he with now?"

"Maria, off and on."

"I'll talk to her, give her a few tips."

"Here's a tip for you. Buy stock in cypress oil. If they ever get back together she'll buy it in bulk."

Prue laughed as they sat down in the large booth next to Piper and Phoebe. "So what's good here?"

"Nothing," Maria said promptly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "If I were you I wouldn't touch anything except milkshakes."

"And the fries," Liz said. "I ate them here at the beginning of the summer. They weren't bad."

"They were horrible," Maria disagreed. "Much too spicy."

"Was that after you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"Am I missing something?" Max asked.

"No."

"I feel like I am," he said.

"You're not Max," Maria said.

"Trust them," Alex said. "I think I'll go with a burger. They weren't all together awful."

"Isabel, could I borrow your cell?" Tess asked. "I've got this really odd feeling about Kyle and the Sheriff."

"Here," Isabel said handing it to her. "Think I'll join you in the burger Alex."

Tess dialed the phone impatiently. "Damn- we're out of range."

"I think there's a pay phone in back Tess," Liz said, pointing.

"Thanks," she dropped the phone on the table and nearly dashed to the booth. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kyle answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Where are you guys?"

"Out in the middle of nowhere," she answered. "I was worried- I kept getting this weird kind of vibe off of you. You're sure you're okay?"

"Tess I'm fine. And as far as I know so is Dad. When will you be back?"

"Soon I hope. If that Leo guy shows up I'll see if I can get him to orb me home. According to Maria it's a head trip."

"Orb? Leo? Oh no, is there some freaky alien thing going on?" he demanded.

"Alien and witch. Liz projected today and then she passed out."

"And no one told me," he sounded upset.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I assumed you knew. Look, I gotta go. We'll talk later, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Just be careful."

"I will, I promise," Tess hung the phone up and rejoined the group who were starting to order.

"Is he okay?" There was a note of almost concern in Maria's voice.

"He said there was nothing going on," Tess answered carefully.

"You don't believe him?" Isabel frowned.

"I believe he thinks there's nothing going on," she responded.

"Maybe we should forget eating here and get food at the Crashdown," Liz suggested. "Then I can bunk at the Manor with my cousins and you can check on Kyle."

"That's a good idea, Liz," Isabel said.

"I'm hungry," Maria whined.

"Here," Alex said, handing her a Snickers. "Eat this."

"They're coming out with the food now," she pointed out.

"Perfect. We'll take it on the road with us," Michael said.

"Tess here," Max handed her the keys to the jeep. "Be careful."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go with you," Michael said, grabbing his food. "Maria?"

She made a face. "I-"

"Stay, I'm sure you and Liz's cousins have a lot to catch up on," Tess grabbed her purse. "I'll try to call Isabel's cell when I know what's going on. Do you want me to drop by your house to check on your mom?"

"Uh yeah. If you don't Liz might try to AP again," Max said. "And we don't need that."

Liz frowned.

"He's right honey we don't," Piper said.

"Well Prue's here now," she shrugged.

"Tess will check on Mrs. Evans and the rest of us will go to the Manor. Tess call there when you're done," Alex said.

"Sure," she said, tossing her hair. "Michael, you need anything else before we go?"

He shook his head no, because his mouth was full.

"Okay then let's go," Tess dragged Michael out of the diner while everyone else gathered their food into take out boxes and then piled into Liz's car and Alex's van.

"Is she psychic too? I mean, does she get premonitions? What does she do?" Phoebe babbled happily.

"I don't know. Michael got sort of a premonition thingy last year," Maria said to her as they ate in the back of Alex's van.

"Next question: What's the story with Alex and the tall blonde?" Phoebe whispered.

"Ice Princess runs hot and cold. She plays games, but he's so in love with her he can't see straight, so he lets her."

"Think he'll wake up anytime soon?"

"Nope."

HR

"So Max, how long have you known Lizzie Beth?" Piper asked the brown-haired boy sitting next to her in the back seat of Liz's car.

"Lizzie Beth?" he grinned. "Third grade. We met in third grade."

"Really? And you just started being friends last year?" Prue inquired.

"He's shy," Isabel said in a moderately clipped tone. "Plus there's the whole-"

"Let him talk," Prue interrupted. "You were saying?"

"She said it basically," he smiled a little. "But-"

"He's been hopelessly in love with her since the first time he saw her," Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Aw how sweet," Piper said.

"You know if I could freeze the two of you, I would. Often," Liz said.

"You can't freeze them?" Isabel questioned.

"Nope. I can't freeze other good witches."

"You learn something every day," Max said. "We know Liz's powers work on us, but would our powers still work on you?" he frowned as the thought occurred to him. "I mean, could I still heal you if you were hurt again?"

"I would think so," Liz said as she pulled into the garage of the manor. "Let's see," she held out her hand. "I got a paper cut at school today. Try me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

He took her hand in his. "Look at me," he said in a low voice. "It won't work unless you look at me."

Their eyes locked. He concentrated. The cut vanished, but a dot of silver stayed on her palm.

Isabel frowned. "We'll have to get rid of that. Do any of you have concealor?"

Prue handed her a bottle, watching with interest.

Isabel dabbed the concealor over the silver and used her powers to make it stick. "It won't come off till the silver mark does."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Prudence?" Liz got out of the car in a hurry. Prue only used that tone when she was about to cross-examine someone. She and Phoebe were very familiar with it.

"Has Max ever had to heal you before?"

"Once."

"When?"

"I take the fifth," she let them all in and turned on the light. "There are some rooms upstairs that are made up."

"I'll show you," Isabel offered. "Liz said that you're a photographer?"

"Forget it, Lizzie Beth. You are so not getting off the hook that easily. When did Max have to heal you?"

"When I was shot," Liz said softly.

"Liz-" Isabel looked afraid.

"They'll keep your secret. I mean, they've already seen you use your powers, hell you've even used the 'a' word around them," Liz pointed out.

"You keep our secret and we'll keep yours. Trust me, we have had a taste of being in a fish bowl. None of us want to revisit that point in time," Piper said.

Max swallowed convulsively. "Did they bring you to a white room?" he asked Piper. He seemed to sense a kindred spirit in her.

"Something like that. Then there was the tabloid reporter and then there were the monkeys."

"You sound so flippant about it," Max remarked. "I don't think I'll ever be able to just brush it off like that."

"They've never been in your kind of white room but there was one time they were in a hospital," Liz offered.

"You should rest," he changed the subject. "Isabel can show the girls their rooms. I'll get in touch with Tess."

"I wanted to wait for Pheebs and Maria. See which one was sleeping in my room. Oh Max, Is, there are some rooms downstairs. The beds aren't made up but there are sheets in the closet and the rooms are dust free."

"Thanks, but Liz, we're not kicking you out of your room," Piper protested.

"They wouldn't be. My bed's huge."

Isabel discreetly nudged Max and he shot her a 'Shut up' look.

::Ding-Dong::

"Alex doesn't knock and Pheebs and Maria have keys," Liz said. "So who is that?"

"Let's see," Prue checked. "Um, Liz."

"It's Kyle," Isabel said.

"Let him in," Liz said as she dug. "Piper, you and Prue have keys right?"

"Yeah," Piper said.

Kyle stalked into the room. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Liz assured him.

"Good."

"Kyle, take this," Liz handed him a key. "It's to the front door of the Manor. Isabel and Max these are yours. The other two are for Tess and Michael."

Kyle stared at the key in his hand for a long moment. When he looked up, there was something noticeably difference in his posture. "Thanks," he finally said. "Tess was by the house, she told me to drop by over here."

"That's probably her now," Liz said. "Is, why don't you get it?"

"Okay," Isabel picked up the phone and the doorbell rang again while Maria, Alex, and Phoebe came in the side door from the garage.

"Don't answer the door," Alex ordered.

"Why?"

"Cause it's Rath and Lonnie."

"How do you-"

"Premonition. God Liz, you're getting way to good at getting into messes," Phoebe commented.

"I learned from the best," Liz commented cheekily.

"Pheebs what did you see?" Piper asked.

"First you three hide. I don't want Rath and Lonnie to know my cousins are here and Prue no funny stuff. They don't know I'm a witch and I'd like to keep it that way. Now go. Study. Faster."

The bell rang again, louder, and more urgently.

The Halliwell sisters locked themselves into the study and once everyone looked natural, Liz opened the door. "Hi."

"What took so long?" Lonnie demanded arms crossed. Her body language radiated aggression.

"We were having an orgy," Liz said with a serene expression. "Would you like to come in?"

"Haha," Rath shouldered past her.

"You're a funny one," Lonnie said following Rath.

"I try," Liz said as she shut the door.

"So, fearless leader, you got a decision made yet?" Rath asked.

"Let's go outside and talk," Max said leading them both to the back door of the house and stepping outside. Lonnie and Rath exchanged looks before following him. Lonnie shut the door behind them.

"I so don't trust Lonnie," Liz remarked. "No offense Isabel."

"I don't trust her either. She's evil," Isabel answered.

"I still say Ava's the one we can trust," Alex said.

"I have to agree with you," Liz nodded. "She seemed so..."

"Scared of them, but there was more to it than that," he said with a frown.

"She seemed vulnerable to me- like she just wanted someone to love and trust," Kyle threw in his two cents. "One thing's for sure, she was really in love with Zan, but she said she thought he was waiting on someone else."

"What if he goes?" Liz asked as she made hot chocolate. When she was nervous that was what she did.

"He won't," Maria assured her.

"He'll tell us first," Isabel said. "I mean he would have to, right?"

"He is the leader, Isabel. He really doesn't need permission," Liz pointed out.

"But I'm still his sister. He'd tell me." _I hope_. A small voice in the back of her mind added.

"Hey guys," Michael called as he 'let himself in' using his powers. "Where are you?"

"Back here," Maria called.

"Where's Tess?" Kyle asked.

"I thought she was here already. The jeep's out front."

"Are there any other cars out there?"

"Yeah, a beat up old Chevy," Michael said. "Where's Max? Oh, Tess and I checked on everyone- they're all fine, but she's still insisting something freaky is happening. I think her brain's just gone into overload."

"The Chevy belongs to Mrs. Grim across the street and Max is supposed to be out back with Rath and Lonnie."

"Well he's not," Michael said. "I checked."

"When did you last see Tess?"

"At the Evans'. She dropped me off so I could run back to the apartment. She said she was coming straight here. The Jeep is here. Are you saying you haven't seen her?"

"No. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, you guys can come out now," Liz called. "Is, call your house and see if Max is there. If he's not, have your mom tell him to call us as soon as he gets there."

"Liz what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs what did you see?"

"People who looked like your alien buddies in a car discussing desperate measures."

"Oh God," Liz groaned.

"Yeah, that about says it," Maria concurred.

"Kyle, what exactly did Ava tell you?"

"Not to go into the street unless you looked both ways and not to tell Lonnie and Rath where the granolith was. But that's not a problem since you guys don't know where it is," Kyle looked around at his friends. "What am I missing?"

"Liz and Michael found it this afternoon," Isabel rubbed her forehead. "Max isn't there but there are things missing from his room."

"Damn," Alex said succinctly.

"Kyle does Tess have things at your house that she'd take if she left town?" Liz asked.

He frowned. "Yeah, but we'll have to go there to check. My dad's working."

"Go. Isabel we're going to your house," Liz said.

"Why?"

"Cause the best place to get a premonition is around Max's stuff."

"Honey, you can't force a premonition. It's a non active power," Phoebe reminded her.

"I know but I have to try Pheebs. If Max is in trouble we need to know so we can help."

"Maybe we should send Leo after him," Piper suggested.

"Can we do that?" Liz asked.

"We can try," Prue said. "Piper, call him."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the one he's in love with. He'll answer you more promptly."

"Uh Alex I need to confer with you for a moment," Liz said pulling him aside.

"What?"

"Do you still have all those fake identities you made for us when the whole Topolsky return happened last year?"

"Maybe. What are you planning?"

"We're going after them. How much time would it take to make three more?"

"I don't know. If I started like this second maybe eight hours."

"Eight HOURS?"

"Liz we're talking a lot of work."

"Okay go and take Pheebs with you. She's good with computers."

"All right," he gave her a quick hug. "Pheebs come with me to my house. I'll explain on the way."

"OK," she trotted after him.

"Kyle, we're going to your place."

"We should check her house and my apartment too," Michael said. "Liz, you're a wreck, you shouldn't be driving. Neither should you Kyle, you might do something stupid. Prue, follow Kyle's directions, get to his house. Maria, come with me. Piper, can you drive Liz to Tess' house? It hasn't sold yet so there might be some of her stuff there still."

"What about me?"

"Go home, search Max's room, and then pack a bag," Liz said. "In fact everyone pack a bag. Isabel would any of your clothes fit Prue?"

Michael's eyes communicated something else.

"What?" Isabel asked.

Michael pulled her to him to whisper in her ear.

"I'll try," she shivered. "But how would we know that Ava didn't leave with them? And I need a picture to dreamwalk."

"Use a picture of Tess. That could tell us where she is and who's with her," Michael suggested. "And Liz is right, packing is good too."

"Don't worry about any sort of ID or money. Alex is taking care of that," Liz said. "Just tell your folks we're meeting Tess and Max up in Fraiser Woods to go camping."

"Maria, don't forget your long johns. We don't want to tip off your mom," Prue said as she took Kyle's keys.

"And everyone keep an eye out for Ava," Michael said.

The group disbanded.

HR

"You're sure you want me to come with you?" Tess whispered to Max.

"Yeah I am," Max smiled.

Tess smiled back. "So where's Ava?" she asked.

"She decided to stay in Roswell."

Tess' eyes clouded for a second. "Oh," she said. "Is that why you wanted me to come?" she asked Max.

"Every king needs a queen," he said playfully. "Besides, you know more about this than I do, and I trust you more than I trust Lonnie and Rath."

"Where are they anyway?" she asked, ignoring the twinge that reminded her he hadn't said that he really trusted her...

"I don't know. They said they were hungry and that they had to use the bathroom. They should be back in a sec."

She nodded. "OK, what did they tell you about the summit so far?"

"Nothing. It's like pulling teeth to get an answer from them. Any luck with getting Kyle on the phone?"

"No," she said, with a little pang of guilt. "I left a message for Michael."

"How?" Max asked, worried. "You have to be-"

"If you say 'careful' leader or no, I will be very upset with you. I survived eight years without telling a soul. You told four humans and four witches the secret."

"Fine. Sorry."

"It's okay. What about Isabel?"

"No luck at home, the Manor, or the Crashdown."

"Do you think they're worried?"

"I doubt it, I mean, they'll guess where we're going."

"That's what I think will worry them. It worries me," Tess said, almost sarcastically.

"Michael's rubbing off on you."

"I'm not quite sure how to take that."

"I'm not quite sure how I meant it."


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"I can't believe you made me and Liz siblings. We don't even have the same kind of blood."

"Shut up," Alex said, exasperated. "Those were very time consuming."

"Besides you should check out Jeremiah Valmont's bank statement. If it's anything like Melanie's, you are going to be happy," Phoebe said.

Michael made a few more grumbling noises before settling down. "No one found them?" he said, easily stepping into the leader role.

"No premonitions on our side," Liz said.

"And dream walking didn't work on ours," Isabel said.

"At least we found Ava," Maria pointed out. "I'm sorry, I mean Harlow."

"Frig it, you're as bad as they are," she snapped, looking terrified. "What you freaks planning on doing to keep me locked up here?"

"Um Ava, we don't want to hurt you and we won't. We just want to find our friends," Kyle said.

"That's why you grabbed me, dragged me here and asked a whole load of questions? Yeah right."

"I apologize for Michael," Liz said.

"So do I," Isabel remarked.

"But Ava, we care about Tess and Max and if Lonnie and Rath are gonna hurt them you need to tell us so we can stop them."

"They ain't gonna hurt 'em. They still need 'em. And that Tess is smart- knows she can't really trust 'em. They'll be fine. Now I gotta get out of here. This town's a snake's nest and I for one am not gonna step in it. I'm getting out."

"Come with us," Liz said suddenly. "We have an ID made for you and you know where Rath and Lonnie will take Max and Tess when they get to the city. Ava please."

She looked shocked. "You really care about them don't ya?" she asked. "I thought it was just a story- a scam. I always thought humans don't care about nothing but themselves."

"You've been seriously misled," Liz handed her a small black wallet. "If you come, you're their sister," she motioned to Prue, Alex, and Piper. "The rest of us are your cousins."

She took the id, staring at it for a moment.

Isabel sighed. "Please, come, help me save my brother."

Ava looked up with tears in her eyes. "Your Max was a lot like my Zan," she finally said. "I loved him, even if he did have a brick head. I'll go."

"Thank you," Michael said. "You probably don't know how much this means to us, but thank you."

"I think I do," Ava smiled. "Harlow?"

"Your parents liked old movies. Our parents are pretentious and their parents were hippies," Liz said.

Ava nodded. "So we just go? I mean, sure, sounds great, but don't humans have like parents and family and stuff?"

"Our parents think we're camping out in Fraiser woods with my cousins. Oh by the way, Ava this is Prue, that's Piper, and over there is Phoebe."

Nods were exchanged. "Then let's blow this joint."

"Alex is the van loaded up?"

"Every bag and sleeping bag is there. Uh Liz are you bringing the you-know-what?"

"Already packed."

"You-know-what?" Ava said.

"Need to know."

"Which means?"

"When you need to know, you'll know," Michael said.

"Michael, please don't start," Maria said as she followed Liz and Phoebe out the door. "Kyle you have a key on you?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll lock up."

"Thanks," Liz called before she climbed in. "Okay guys from this moment on we're not from Roswell. The Valmont's are from Arizona, the Russell's are from Texas, and the Warrens are from Oklahoma. Got it?"

Michael shot her a look that could only be described as irritated. "Ivy, sit down, and be quiet."

"You may be the older brother Jer, but you are so not the boss of me."

"We need to work out a protocol for delaying with crisis," Isabel put in. "When it's alien stuff, Max is in charge, or in his absence Michael and me. When it's witch stuff then it's your show Liz. But this is our future. You've made it very clear you want no part of this. So just back off."

"Okay. Sorry Hope. I'll behave. Mel, you got any food in that bag?"

"Sure little sister. You want junk or something healthy?"

"I'll take an apple."

"Healthy?" Phoebe wrinkled her nose. "I really thought I had finally brought you to the dark side of junk food."

"I promise to have something junk food like for dinner," Liz said with a grin. "Who is driving first?"

"Alex."

"No way, he's been staring at a computer screen for so long his eyes can hardly focus," Maria protested. "I'll drive, everyone else is too wired."

"If Maria is the only one among us who is 'not wired' we're in serious trouble," Kyle said dryly.

"Hush. And it's Joy, remember Wisdom?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll navigate," Kyle got into the passenger's seat. "Get some rest Hes," he said to Alex.

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do. Come back and talk to me," Phoebe said brightly.

"Alright," Alex made his way back. "Who was in charge of drinks?"

"That would be your sister, Britt," Liz said motioning to Prue.

"I've got soda, juice and milk. I've also got Tabasco sauce."

"You remembered. Good," Michael said curtly. "Is, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We'll take the Jeep out of town- having your parents stumble across it wouldn't be good."

"What are you up to Michael?" Isabel frowned.

"I just don't want your parents to think weirdness has happened if they see the jeep."

"They won't. Is told them that Tess had finagled Kyle's truck, which is hidden behind Portman's grocery store, and that the rest of us were going up in Alex's van," Liz said. "So c'mon. We're wasting time."

Michael glared helplessly. "If I'm going in the van, I'm at least driving."

"Michael, I'm worried too, but biting the heads off everyone else isn't helping," Isabel told him.

"If he wants to drive it's no skin off my back," Maria said. "But who's going to navigate? Kyle you willing to do it?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Michael, you aren't in any condition to drive," Isabel said.

"Why not?"

She whispered something in his ear, and his demeanor changed. "Fine, Isabel. We'll try it your way."

"So am I driving or what?"

"Yeah Maria go ahead."

"I'm sorry who's Maria?"

Michael smiled sardonically. "Sorry. Joy, cousin dear, be my guest and drive."

"I will."

hr

"Ava, what do you know about the summit?" Isabel began. The three of them were in the back of the van, talking.

"Only that they need the king to be shown any kind of respect. Zan wouldn't go."

"And then he died. Awfully convenient," Michael said softly.

"Nothing convenient about it," Ava said with a morose expression. "Think I could get something to eat from them?"

"Yeah Ava go ahead. Could you send Liz back?" Isabel asked.

"I'll get you something. What do you want?" Michael asked. "I want to ask you one or two more questions."

"Go ahead and ask," Ava said. "I'm not the one with something to hide," she cast a look at Liz, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, who were in a huddle around something.

"Do you know who will be at the summit?"

"Reps from all the worlds in the solar system. They wanna end the war that's been going on for fifty years."

"You mean they're coming here?"

"No they're sending themselves through the galaxies and inhabiting some bodies on earth for a short while."

"Alien abduction," Isabel realized.

Ava nodded. "It's gonna be one hell of a show, that's for sure."

"Thanks Ava. Why don't you go get that food now? And send Liz back," Isabel said.

"Sure," Ava made her way to where Liz was and gave her the message before she went to find something to eat.

"What's up Isabel?" Liz said as she joined them.

"Witchcraft can work on aliens right?"

"Far as I know," Liz affirmed.

"Stop it Isabel," Michael said shortly. "We are not going to rely on Liz's powers. It's too dangerous. What if something happened to her?"

"I appreciate the concern Michael, but it's not your place to protect me."

"The hell it isn't," Michael said curtly. "Isabel, scrap whatever plans brewing in that head of yours- we can come up with something better."

"First of all, Jeremiah," she said pointedly. "You are not in charge of me. We're co-rulers. And I think my plan is a workable option."

"Liz is too weak," Michael turned to her, "No offense, but you are, you still haven't completely recovered from before."

"Would you like to see how recovered I am?" Liz asked pointedly.

"Not right now."

"You-"

"Is, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Isabel went back up front and sat down next to Alex.

"If you are going to go off on some macho head trip I so don't want to hear it."

"Then get out of the van Liz," Michael suggested.

Liz closed her eyes. "What is it about me that brings out this protective side of everyone I know? Leo does it, Max does it, Kyle and Alex do it, and now you're doing it. You don't even like me and you're doing it."

"It's not about protecting you," he protested. "OK, it is a little, but that's cause I promised Max- you really don't get it, do you?"

"Obviously," she scowled.

He tried to explain. "This was supposed to be mine. Mine, and Isabel and Max and Tess's. You weren't supposed to find the granolith when none of us did. You weren't supposed to spot the dupes before we did. You weren't supposed to develop powers and learn to control them in three months when I've had powers that I can't control for my whole life. Don't you get it? Whether you mean to or not you're taking away everything that means anything to me."

Liz stared at him. "I'm sorry you feel that way, I really am. But I had to learn to control my powers in three months or move to San Fran and into Halliwell Manor. I couldn't do that because I promised Maria I'd be back. And believe me I did not want to spot Rath and Lonnie before you did. I didn't want to spot them at all. But to look for things that didn't belong was pounded into my brain by Leo and Prue over the summer. As for the granolith? You're the one who took me to the cave Michael," she looked down. "And believe it or not Michael, we do have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We have absolutely no control over what we were born as. Neither of us can return our 'gifts'," Liz said quietly. "And believe me there were times in the beginning I wanted to."

Michael simply turned his head away from her. He believed her, but it didn't change the fact that she was one of the major factors in what he saw as every problem they have. Finally he sighed. "I believe you," he ran his hands over his jeans. "Just stop doing that thing where you don't listen to a word the people who care about you say," he stood and went to the front. He touched Isabel's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "What's your plan? We'll see if we can make it work."

Isabel looked back at Liz who was looking at her hands. "First, is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Okay," Then Isabel began to lay it out for Michael.

hr

"Lizzie Beth?" Piper sat down next to her. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yes," she sniffled. "No. I don't know."

Piper sighed and hugged her. "Tell me."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does Piper. And he should ya know? If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had the year from hell as it were last year. The white room wouldn't have happened, Topolsky wouldn't have come around, and-"

"And you'd be dead. No matter what happens, I love your Max for saving you that day," Piper's eyes spilled over as she brushed back Liz's hair. "When we get him back, I'm gonna tell him so."

Liz started crying in earnest.

Isabel glared at Michael. "What did you say to her?"

"I got a few things off my chest," he answered. He moved to the back again. "Cara, could I have a word? I'll be nice."

Liz waved Piper away.

"Liz, I'm not sorry Max saved you. You've been a...formidable ally. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. As Max would say I have a lot of misplaced anger that I let loose on you," he grimaced. "It's not because you're doing anything wrong, I'm glad you're helping us, but you just keep taking over. Wait that's the wrong thing to say- how's this? Sometimes it's better to be a leader, because then you have some control over the situation. God knows I hate being a follower. But wait- that's wrong too- I guess I'm just trying to say I know you want Max back as much as I do, and I'm glad you're on our side to help us. I'll try not to let my issues interfere with what we need to get done here. Deal?"

Liz sniffled and nodded her head. "Deal," But instead of shaking his hand she gave him a quick hug. "But I think it's in our best interest if we let Ava in on my family's secret."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I have to agree," he surprised her. "But it wasn't my secret to tell."

She nodded. "Britt, Cara, Mel, we need to talk to Harlow."

"Okay," Prue said. She knew what was coming. The four descendants of Melinda Warren formed a semi-circle around Ava.

"Ava there's something you need to know about us," Liz began.

"You're gonna tell me your secret now?" Ava cracked a piece of gum loudly in her mouth. "Why?"

"Because we know yours and you need to be able to trust us," Liz said.

"So what is it?"

"We're witches," Phoebe said.

"Yeah right," Ava snorted. "I got some beach property in New Mexico if you're interested."

"Maria, pull the van over," Piper called. "I think this calls for some show and tell."

Maria pulled over on the side of the road. The van lurched to a stop.

"That does it, I'm driving, and you're navigating," Kyle said.

"Fine," Maria said.

"Maria is not navigating," Isabel argued. "She has no sense of direction. I'll navigate."

While they argued, Liz, Michael and Alex out of the van followed Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Ava.

Prue used her powers to throw a rock in the air, Piper froze it in place and Phoebe floated off the ground for a second. Liz formed a fireball in her hand, and then put it out with a little bit of water.

"Wait a sec, when did you develop that power?" Michael looked disturbed.

"I came upon it by reading Grandma's notes in the book. I didn't know I had it until about an hour ago."

"OK, honesty's gonna be a big thing in this plan," Michael said. He pointed at the rock hanging in midair. "May I?" he addressed Prue.

"What?" she asked.

"Demonstrate the thing I do best."

"Sure."

"Ava, can you do that thing Tess does? It's green and glowy and protects you."

"I'll try."

Michael pointed at the rock. It exploded.

"Whoa. Now that is a cool power," Phoebe said.

"Ava can you do that mind warping thing Tess does?" Liz asked.

"Yeah but not to Rath and Lonnie."

"Damn."

"Okay, try that green thing Michael was talking about," Piper said.

"I could help Zan do it, or keep it going after he quit but I can't start it," she explained. "I tried when the rock was flying at my head, but it didn't work."

Michael frowned. "I can keep the shards contained when I blow stuff up. It was one of the things Tess forced me to learn this summer."

"Wait I've got an idea. Piper would that changing powers spell work on an alien?"

"Uh maybe. Why?"

"Pheebs how'd you like a temporary active power?"

"What are you talking about Liz?" Michael asked, containing his anger.

"There's a spell in the book that switches powers. If Pheebs got Rath or Lonnie alone and chanted the spell, then she'd have their power and they'd have hers, which isn't all together active."

"But she can levitate."

"But they won't know that."

"It seems kinda risky Liz. I mean what if one of their premonitions shows us coming to get them?" Prue pointed out.

"They won't really know what to make of that though, will they?" Michael looked to Ava to back him up. "I mean, these premonitions sound intense. They might think they're going nuts, right?"

"They might. Do you all get premonitions?" she asked the cousins.

"No, just Pheebs and Liz," Piper said.

"Oh. So where'd you get these powers?"

"We're the latest in a long line of Warren witches," Liz said.

"It all started with our many times great-grandmother, Melinda Warren."

"It's genetic then," Ava said. She took in their shocked faces. "Oh get over it, I may talk like it but I'm not dumb."

"Okay. Well you're right it is genetic if you're girls anyway," Liz said. "Any other questions?"

"Not at the moment, but probably later," Michael said. "Let's go, I don't like using powers in the open like this."

"Okay, everyone back in the van. Hey whoever's driving, keep an eye out for some place with food," Liz called as they all piled back in.

"We have food Ivy," Kyle said, as he signaled and got back on the road. "I really want to find Tess before those creeps mess her up. Or Evans either," he added.

"Floor it," Isabel said.

"Who am I to argue with a princess?" so he did.

hr

"Max, you're gonna love New York," Tess said with a sweet smile. "You really will."

"Have you been here before?"

"Once with Nasedo. We stayed for almost a year," she said. "It was great."

Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Cornballs," Rath mouthed.

"So wanna see our crib?" Lonnie asked.

"Sure. I could use a rest," Tess said.

"Me too," Max agreed.

"No time for that- don't you wanna see everything the Big Apple has to offer?" Rath asked.

Tess shook her head. "I'll only need about an hour of sleep, then I'm going to hit the town. Max, do you want to come? We can do the whole tourist thing; Lady Liberty, Empire State Building, MOMA, Soho..."

"Whoa slow down a sec," Rath complained.

"What?"

"He's right. We're here for the summit, we better prepare for that," Max said.

Tess's eyes met his and he saw something unusual in their depths. Then he 'got it.' She was setting it up for them to have time away from Lonnie and Rath without suspicions being aroused.

"But we have time for that later. We're not going anywhere," Max said. "Tess you that tired or could you stand to walk around for a while?"

"I'm ready to run," she said. "Where and when should we meet you?"

"There's a deli on Sixth Avenue. Martin's. Meet us there around six," Lonnie said.

"We'll be there," Max took Tess' hand and they disappeared into the crowds of people.

Nicholas came up behind Lonnie and Rath. "You simpletons got him here. That's more than I gave you credit for."

"We'll do more. Don't worry," Lonnie smiled.

"I'm not," Nicholas licked his lips, belying his words.

Rath rolled his eyes. What a little worm. "What you want we should tell him 'bout the summit?"

"Nothing yet. Let them get comfortable with you and then drop the bomb," Nicholas said. "Don't screw this up."

"Have we ever?" Lonnie asked. "We covered Zan."

"So where's the other member of your group cause I know that wasn't Ava."

"She stayed behind in that little hell hole Roswell. Couldn't stand us anymore," Rath sneered. "That's her clone."

"What's she called?"

"Tess something or other," Lonnie said. "I don't like her. She's too much like Ava. Too devoted to the king."

"She's loyal?"

"She thinks he walks on water."

"If she gets in the way take care of her."

"It would be my pleasure," Rath said with satisfaction.

hr

"How far are we from New York?" Liz asked Isabel.

"We'll pass the state line in a half hour. God knows how long from there, traffic into the city is usually hell this time of day."

"Then how about a stop?" she suggested. "Maybe at some kind of flea market or something? Stretch our legs and we need a phone."

"Why?"

"We can't sleep in the van," Liz pointed out. "We need some kind of room. Or rooms."

"We can sleep in the van if we have to," Michael pointed out.

"You won't find a better place than this that doesn't ask questions round here," Ava said.

"Okay, okay, point taken. But if we're gonna run into all kinds of traffic, I still vote for a short stop."

"Pit stop sounds good," Maria agreed.

"My bladder would have to agree."

"Told you not to drink so much Wisdom," Prue said.

"There's a piece of wisdom for you to add to your store," Alex laughed.

"There's a mall coming up," Isabel announced. "Would that be okay?"

"Sure," Everyone concurred.

"Everyone stick with someone. Use the names on your ID's and do a little shopping if you want. Nothing major," Liz directed the last statement to Prue and Isabel.

"What?" Isabel asked. "I'm not gonna go nuts out here! I'm saving up for Bloomingdale's."

"We'll hit the stores in the city together," Prue agreed.

"Could someone stick with me? I want to pick out some clothes that make me look like I belong with you guys," Ava said. "Maybe change my hair a little too."

"Come with me," Maria said. "We'll get you suited up without buying out every store here," she said, barbing the comment at Isabel.

"I'll help," Piper said. "Keep things quick."

"You don't need hair dye right?" Isabel asked.

"No I can change my hair on my own," she looked around her. "Think I'll go brown."

"Good idea," Alex agreed. "Pheebs, Liz, why don't we hang together?"

"And leave me with Guerin?" Kyle groused.

"Not to mention Prue and Is," Liz pointed out.

"I'll take Hope and keep her out of trouble," Michael said. "That leaves Wisdom with Britt."

"Alright everyone into the mall together. We find out if there's a food court and agree to meet there in what? Two hours?" Liz said.

"Sounds fine," Michael said. "See you then."

hr

"What do you mean, there's a test?" Max asked.

"We have to make sure you're the king," Rath said with his mouth full of coleslaw. "Don't worry you'll pass."

He was about to say something further, when Lonnie said, "Just have faith."

Max nodded as Tess sat back down. "Everything okay?"

"Bathroom was gross but other than that yeah."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. _What a princess._ "So you two tired yet?"

"Not a bit of it, but we should rest anyway," Tess said. "Is there a mirror at your place or should I pick one up on the way?"

"Sorry we don't have one. We usually use the local Y to get cleaned up," Lonnie said. "There's a store on the way that you can stop at."

"No, I'm talking for tomorrow," she said. "I want to make an entrance."

Rath frowned. "What's the point?"

"You never did understand politics," Tess answered softly. "The point is, if we look like royalty, we will be treated like royalty, which will lead to feeling like royalty, leading to the actions of royalty,"

Lonnie decided to put that into simpler terms. "Got it? No swearing, spitting or displays of idiocy or we'll never get out of here."

Rath nodded. "Fine. I'll behave," he rolled his eyes. "I wanna go home just as much as you do Lonnie."

"I know."

Max and Tess exchanged a look. One thing was for sure; they were in for an interesting couple of days.

hr

"Hey Mel? Do you like this locket?" Liz held it up for inspection.

"Ooh, that's cute. But it looks pricey."

"Yeah I know but I figure if I want it to last for eternity I have to spend a little more," Liz said quietly. "By the way did Cara ever get in touch with Leon?"

"Still working on it. Frankly I'm worried. He doesn't usually take this long to answer all three of us."

"Make it four. I tried before when I went to the ladies' room," she looked around. "Where's Heston?"

"He escaped when we came into the jewelry store. Said something about Starbucks."

"I swear times like these prove just how related he and Jer are."

"He's not that bad- he was up very late last night," Phoebe pointed out. "And he doesn't make you cry."

"Jer only makes me cry when he's intentionally mean. And don't start Mel."

"Me? I won't start on you."

"Look we have at least two more hours in the car besides this weekend and the trip back. Don't get into a fight with him okay? That's the last thing any of us need," Liz pleaded.

"Okay, but if you start crying again I'm doing him some damage," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Liz held up the locket again. "Should I take it?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "But let me buy it. You look too young to have that much money. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Okay. Buy away. I'm gonna go find Heston. Join us at Starbucks."

"Will do," Phoebe said as Liz left.

hr

"Oof!" Liz said as she knocked into someone. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

The younger boy look seriously annoyed but managed to keep his temper in check. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"No problem," he went on his way.

Liz watched him. He gave off the strangest vibe and seemed familiar in a bad way. She shrugged it off as her being on edge and continued her walk down to meet Alex.

She saw Alex sitting at a table- actually, resting his head on a table, sound asleep, with three cups of coffee lined up in front of him.

Liz decided to have a little fun. She bent down close to Alex's ear. "You're drooling all over your desk and Isabel's watching you. She knows what you're dreaming about."

Alex gave a little sigh. "Go 'way," he mumbled.

Liz frowned. That should've gotten a much larger reaction. Then, Liz saw Isabel. Would it be too cruel to have Isabel wake him?

Nah.

Liz motioned to Isabel and got her attention. She came over.

"What's up?"

"Wake him up. Creatively."

Isabel gave a mischievous grin. She leaned over him, so that her chest was against his back. "Alex..," she whispered. "Time to wake up and make love to me, darling."

He sat up so fast the back of his head slammed into her nose.

"Ow!" Isabel howled through her laughter.

Alex shook his head. "What happened?"

"You crashed so Hope and I had a little fun with you," Liz said.

"How much fun?" he looked suspicious. Suddenly he realized there was something stuck to his forehead. He blushed and pulled off a napkin.

"Not nearly enough," Liz said. "Where's Jeremiah?" she asked Isabel.

"Men's room," she said. "He'll be here in a sec."

"And Mel?" Alex asked.

"Right here," Phoebe announced. "This belongs to you."

"Thanks," Liz put it in her purse. "How much time before we meet everyone for dinner?"

"Ten minutes," Isabel answered. "Does that kid look familiar?" she asked Phoebe and Liz. "He's been following me and Jeremiah all day. At first I thought he was checking me out, but he's too young for that, isn't he?"

"I just knocked into him coming out of the jewelry store," Liz said.

"He was watching us before when we went into Victoria's for pjs," Phoebe said. "I didn't think anything of it at the time but I remember him sitting on the bench outside."

Isabel fiddled with a ring on her finger. "He looks like he's twelve, but it's like I used to know him."

"I got a weird vibe from him," Liz said. "Here comes Jer. Let's go to the food court and meet everyone else. See if he follows us."

Isabel stood. "I'll tell him what's going on," she grabbed Michael's hand.

Alex watched, forlornly.

Phoebe linked arms with him. "C'mon Hes, escort your favorite cousin to dinner."

"Cousins," Liz corrected taking the other arm. "Everyone got everything?"

"Your locket," he reminded her. "It's still on the table."

"Oh God. Thanks for the reminder," Liz went back and grabbed it off the table. She looked up when she got a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. That kid was still watching them.

"Ivy?" Michael called. "C'mon little sister, I'm starving."

She walked up to them.

"Darn, I think I left something in the coffee shop," Michael said. "I'll be right there."

Isabel held onto his arm for dear life. "Don't," she whispered. "It's not worth it. Yet."

"What's going on?"

"Just hold on to Hope and walk," Liz said. "She'll explain," she hung back and then took Alex's other arm. "So Hes did you buy anything besides that book on computers?"

"Besides the three cups of coffee?"

Phoebe giggled. "Ivy did anything happen when you knocked into that guy?"

"Nothing."

"Well he's still following us," Isabel said lightly. "Has been all day it seems."

"I wonder if he followed anyone else," Alex remarked. "Like Cara, Joy, and Harlow."

"I don't think so," Michael said. "I have this feeling Hope's the one he wants."

Liz looked around. "There's Britt and Wisdom," she pointed. "C'mon."

Kyle looked the worse for wear, to put it nicely. "What is it with women and shopping?" he groaned.

"Britt takes after Aunt Trish. She's a world class shopper and being her son you should have remembered that Wisdom," Phoebe said as she made up a name for their aunt and Kyle's mom.

"She was a hippie and didn't believe in material possessions," Isabel corrected. "Ivy's mom is the real shopper."

"That's right," Phoebe said. "Makes me realize how long it's been since I've been home when I can't remember that my own mother is the shopper in the family."

"Don't feel bad," Isabel said patiently. "Let's get some food."

"Good idea. Uh wait, where's Cara, Joy, and Harlow?"

"Probably still transforming Harlow. I've seen Hope here spend two hours playing with makeup and stuff and look exactly the same- who knows how long it'll take them to give her a complete makeover?" Michael answered. "Besides, we're supposed to meet at the food court any way."

"Guys," Isabel rolled her eyes. "Can't go ten minutes without food."

"Darn tooting. Watching Britt shop exhausts me, so little sis, me and my cousins are gonna go snag a table and grub. You can stand here if you want."

"I'm coming chill out. Geez how'd you get to be so uptight? I know you didn't get it from Mom and Dad."

"He got it from Grandpa," Liz rolled her eyes. "C'mon Britt, what do you say to splitting a calzone with me?"

"Sounds heavenly, but unhealthy. I think I'll go for a-"

"If you say salad I'll scream," Phoebe said suddenly. "This is a vacation. During vacation you eat junk food. It's an unwritten law."

"Better get your fill now Britt," Alex said. "Cause soon we'll be in the land of health food better known as Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"I don't need junk food."

"Honey, everyone needs junk food," Phoebe said.

"If you're worried about the weight I'll show you a trick Hunter taught me- it burns off all the fat from a meal, but keeps the taste," Isabel said.

"Speaking of Hunter, where exactly are we supposed to meet up with her and Truth?" Michael asked.

"Harlow's got the address in her purse. I think she said it was near some subway entrance," Kyle said.

"Then it's a good thing we have a native New Yorker with us- there's tons of subway entrances," Liz said. "Here they come."

"Whoa," Alex said softly. Ava had gone from piercings and multi-colored hair to jeans, a sweater, and brown hair. She looked nice. She looked normal.

She looked completely Tess. Minus heavy makeup. Judging from his reaction Kyle was a little surprised.

"Hi guys," Piper greeted. "Guys stop staring," she said to Alex, Kyle, and Michael.

"You look cute," Kyle said.

"What am I, a puppy?" Ava demanded. "I don't need none of that crap."

"Trust me you are no puppy," Alex said.

Isabel looked positively green and Phoebe and Maria exchanged smiles.

"Harlow, are you hungry? We were just deciding what to eat."

"Yeah, I'll do duty. We heading out to the dumpsters?"

Now Isabel looked really green. "Come with me," she said. It had just hit her how lucky she really was to have ended up with the Evans'. "We'll get some ice cream and some of the Chinese stuff. I'll show you how to mix it together without letting the humans who are watching you catch on."

"Speaking of being watched, any sign of our little peeping Tom?" Liz asked quietly.

"I don't see him. Jer?" Alex said.

"I think so. One of you needs to make positive id though. Ten feet behind us, to the left," Michael said in a low voice. Then, louder, fabricating an excuse he continued more loudly. "Here, Harlow, Hope, Ivy, Mel why don't you turn this way so I can get a picture of a few of my prettiest cousins."

"We're not your cousins Jer. I know you try and forget it every day but you do have two sisters," Phoebe said.

"Cute Mel. Just turn around so I can get a photo," Michael said.

"Don't argue with the man Mel," Liz said as she linked arms with Phoebe and Isabel. Ava was on the other side of Isabel and the girls had their arms around each other's waist.

"Britt, why don't you take the picture? You are the photographer- Cara, why aren't you with them?" Alex maneuvered so that everyone got a good look at where the kid had been.

"Joy, get over here," Phoebe called. "Can't take a picture without you."

Kyle was inching away, towards the kind, slowly and surely. No one was paying attention to him, not even the boy, until Phoebe called out to Maria. She shot him a 'no way' look and they both set out to find the kid and wring some answers out of him.

Liz looked over at Ava who had gotten good look at the kid that was watching them. She looked like a Mac truck had hit her. "Harlow, what's the matter?"

"I know him."

"Who is he?" Phoebe asked, as Michael realized Maria's intention and set off purposefully.

"Trouble," Ava said. "We need to find your friends before he gets back to Lonnie and Rath."

hr

Lonnie rose from the couch. It was about ten o'clock at night but Rath was sleeping, as were Max and Tess. She grabbed her jacket and headed down the tunnels and into the night. She needed to clear her head.

Max was just a cornball, but he reminded her so much of Zan. Zan, the brother she had loved, but killed anyway. The guilt was bad, but this... what she was about to do was worse.

Lonnie shook it off. She was going home and if she had to dispose of a couple of cornballs then so be it. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen before they could get themselves home.

hr

"So his name is Nicholas?" Michael asked Ava.

"Yeah. He's a skin."

"Nasedo warned us about them right before he died. Tess said they're the enemy- will they be at the summit?" Isabel asked, thankful that Alex was finally behind the wheel of the van- the ride was much smoother.

"Yeah. He'll be speaking for the guy who rules home now. His name is Kevar. When did you first notice him?"

"Phoebe saw him when she and Liz were getting pajamas, Liz knocked into him coming out of the jewelry store, and I noticed he was following Michael and me around the time I dragged Michael into the fourth shoe store."

"This is bad. Real bad," Ava said. "You- Maria- Joy- whatever the hell your name is, did you see him after you at all today?'

"No. Piper?"

"Maybe. I think I saw him when we went into Macy's for Ava's sweater. I could be wrong."

"I really had this feeling that Izzy was the one he wanted," Michael sounded disturbed.

"He's always checking Lonnie out so you might be right," Ava said.

"He gave off a bad vibe when I knocked into him but no premonitions," Liz said.

Ava shivered. "That don't surprise me- he's got these mind powers- he can get inside your head and rip out anything he wants. He controls and manipulates and kills- he does Kevar's dirty work and gets rewarded for it."

Liz ran her hands through her hair and then paused. "I hear rhyming. Pheebs, what are you doing?"

"She's trying to write a spell- best not to distract her," Piper said.

"Yeah, we might end up in a really screwy situation," Prue said dryly. "Instead of being chased by the representative of an alien planet, who is inhabiting the body of a twelve year old, while we chase alien friends of my cousin, who is a witch, with fake ids created by my little sister-"

"We got it. It's already a little screwy," Piper cut her off. "Where is Leo?"

"I don't know but if he doesn't get his whitelighter ass down here I am so telling Prue what really happened to that roll of pictures she took of the Van Horne mansion," Liz threatened looking up.

No orbing flash answered.

_Damn, he's not even paying attention_, she thought. "Or, I could tell Pheebs what happened to her chem. experiment," she continued.

Nothing.

"Try again Liz," Piper said.

Liz thought. "Or I could tell Pipe-"

Leo orbed in. "Enough. I give."

"What could you tell Piper?" Piper asked. "I want to know."

"Leo, did you find them?" Liz asked.

"No. But I did find the owl feather," Leo said holding it up. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh very sure."

"What are you planning Liz?" Michael asked.

"Present for Lonnie."

"What kind of present?" Ava asked.

"It's a spell. It's only in case Lonnie tries to get rid of Max."

Michael frowned. "Okay, you couldn't find Max and Tess. I accept that. Did you get those papers I asked you for?"

"I still don't understand why you want to read the Enquirer, but here," Leo handed over a bundle of tabloids.

Michael distributed them. "Look for any articles about alien abductions," he instructed. "With the summit coming, all the heads of state will have to possess the bodies of humans, right?"

"Michael I can barely see straight," Maria said. "By the way Ava, Alex needs to know where the nearest parking garage is to where you lived with Rath and Lonnie."

"Parkin' garage?" she snorted. "We'll be parking this baby in Jersey folks, and taking the sub into the City. Attract less attention that way."

"Is there any chance of getting some sleep first?" Prue asked. "Kyle and I bought blankets and pillows at Linens and Things."

"Should we risk it?" Liz deferred to Michael.

"Nothing's going to happen till after the summit," he said, with a sort of grace. "We can spare a few hours, I know everyone's bushed. Why don't you start resting now, I'll take care of these."

"Leo do you need to sleep?" Liz asked.

"Not really."

"Then here," Liz took the magazines from Michael and gave them to Leo. Then she gave Michael a pillow and a blanket. "Go to sleep," she ordered before unbuttoning her own shirt to reveal a tank and taking off her jeans and revealing some boxers. Then she plopped down next to Phoebe and closed her eyes.

Michael waited until her eyes were closed to take back a few of the magazines. He, Leo and Alex were the only ones awake in the speeding van for hours.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"He passed the test," Rath reported to Lonnie and Nicholas.

"We've got bigger issues," Lonnie said. "Max's sister and second are close."

"Our dupes? Don't worry. We can take 'em. They're weak- too human for their own good. They'll get eaten alive down here."

"They've got Ava with them."

"So? Ava's a cream puff- would've melted long time ago without Zan."

"I dunno- she stood up for herself after he died."

"They've also got four brown-haired girls with them. I knocked into one of them. I got a strange vibe from her."

"You get a strange vibe from-"

"Shut up Rath," Lonnie cut him off. "What do you mean?"

"She's not normal," Nicholas said. "I can't tell about her but I know that."

"We'll take that for what it's worth," Rath said.

Nicholas stared at him. "Don't screw up," Then he was gone.

"Don't screw up," Rath mimicked. "What a little weasel."

"He's a weasel but we need him," Lonnie pointed out. "I want to go home- I am warning you, you will wish you died the way Zan did if something you do is the reason I'm stuck here."

"Don't threaten me Lonnie," Rath snarled. "I'm not Zan, I'll hit you."

"Try it," Lonnie dared. "But know that I will make you sorry."

hr

"Pheebs are you sure you have that spell memorized?"

"Yes. Now all we have to do is get Lonnie alone."

Ava made a face. "You must be pretty strong if you're going up against Lonnie," she shivered unconsciously.

"It's just a little switching powers spell," Phoebe said. "We've done it before."

"Be careful anyway," Ava warned. "She's got a screw loose."

"Just one? I'll be fine," Phoebe said lightly.

Ava smiled in spite of herself. "So cornball."

hr

Liz yawned as she pulled on some jeans. They'd all snuck into the local Y to get cleaned up.

"Liz you decent?"

"C'mon in Michael."

"Where's Maria?"

"I'm here."

He followed the sound of her voice. "I want you to be careful today," he began roughly. "We don't know what'll happen- what it'll be like. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for the warning but I knew what I was getting into when I came on this trip. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. That's not your job anymore," she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Don't say that," he took the hair band from her. "I know I've acted like a jerk. I admit it. But it'll always be my job to make sure you're safe."

"Michael, give me back my hair band," Maria said grabbing it from him. "Look we're no longer, your choice, not mine but that's the way it is," she walked out.

He grimaced. "Don't say it- any of you," he followed her out, leaving Ava, Isabel, Liz, and Phoebe looking after him.

"He loves her," Phoebe said.

"I know," Liz said.

"Think he'll ever get his act together?" Ava asked.

"Trust me, as the girl who's practically his sister, he's working on it," Isabel said. "Michael has a lot of issues."

"Duh," Phoebe said as she walked out.

"She doesn't like Michael does she?" Isabel asked.

"No not especially. To Pheebs, I'm the little sister and since Michael inadvertently made me cry she's not to fond of him."

"I understand," Isabel said. "Max is like that with me- and I pity Kyle if he ever breaks Tess' heart."

"I don't see that happening Is," Liz smiled. "Kyle really likes Tess."

"But he's- oh, what did Maria used to call him? In fifth grade, when we were all in the same class."

"Chia head," Maria supplied, as she came in again. "I called him chia head."

Isabel laughed. "He had bad hair and nothing in his head," she said. "If he ever reverts to that, Michael is going to go Neanderthal on him."

Liz giggled. "Maria is Piper out there?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Kyle and Alex. They want to know if we should have breakfast."

"We have stuff in the van, right?"

"Yeah, but there's this awesome bodega on our way- you'll flip over some of the stuff they have," Ava said. "Save the food for later."

"Okay. Let's go. Everyone got what they need?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay let's go."

"You're repeating yourself," Maria pointed out with a grin as they exited the building.

"Sorry," Liz rolled her eyes. "Joy, go easy on Jer today okay? Last thing we need is you two fighting."

"We never fight."

Isabel snorted. "Please," she said in a sisterly tone.

"We don't!" Maria protested.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Alex joined them.

Maria hit his shoulder. "Stop."

hr

"Max and I will go in first," Tess started. "According to the book, protocol for this situation has me at his left, Lonnie to the king's right, and Rath to Lonnie's right,"

"Fine," Lonnie said as she looked around them. She didn't like not knowing everything about a situation. But first and foremost she wanted to know where the hell their doubles were.

Max took Tess's hand. She nodded at him, and they entered the building. The Royal Four walked into a room with a long table. None of the delegates were seated, but as the Royal Four entered, all bowed.

Max looked surprised and a little nervous. He also had this feeling that someone was calling for him.

hr

"Nothing," Isabel said grouchily. "Why is he so blocked off?"

"Maybe Lonnie and Rath are putting up some kind of a field," Ava suggested. "They made two sets but they built in these genetic codes to try to keep us from finding out there are two sets. That way we can't compromise each other."

"Ava show us where you guys live. Maybe we can get a bead on where they are," Liz suggested.

They were sitting in a restaurant near Penn Station drinking sodas and talking.

"All right. If we get stopped don't say nothing- let me do the talking," With that command, they started down the street.

hr

"My lord Zan, it is an honor," One of the delegates said to Max. "Lady Vilondra, Lord Rath," he gave them each a civil nod. "Lady Ava," he saved her for last and gave a grand bow.

Tess smiled as best she could. This was very strange and- "Brody?"

"Actually, I'm Larek."

Tess smiled more genuinely. The book had mentioned him as their world's closest ally. Max shook his hand. "It is a pleasure. It's been many years," Max said.

"Too many," he took Tess's hand and kissed it.

At that, even Rath seemed to notice that something was simply off.

The delegates introduced themselves one by one, and they sat at the long table. Max was at the head, with the other members of the Royal Four right behind him. Nicholas walked in the room and Tess unconsciously shivered.

hr

"Anything?" Michael asked hopefully, looking around the place Lonnie and Rath inhabited.

"Nothing. Sorry Michael," Phoebe apologized.

"Liz?"

"Just Max's pocket knife. I guess he dropped it."

She was holding it so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Kyle? Did you find anything?"

"Candy bars heavily laced with Tabasco sauce," he made a disgusted face.

"That's Rath's stash," Ava said. "I can't believe you found it," suddenly she shivered.

"What is it? Are you cold?"

"No," Ava looked confused. "It was weird. Like I was sitting in this room staring at Nicholas and then I was back here."

Everyone looked at one another. "See if you can get that feeling back. Try to communicate with Tess," Michael encouraged. "If you can, tell her we're here."

Ava closed her eyes. She saw the room again. "Tess," she whispered in her duplicate's ear. "We're on our way, got it? Don't tell Lonnie and Rath, don't let Max out of your sight and don't let yourself be alone with him," she indicated Nicholas.

Tess affirmed it nonverbally, understanding.

"Where are you?"

Tess concentrated for a second, and suddenly the information popped into Ava's mind, without a word having been spoken.

"They're in the old Martin building on 23rd St," Ava said once she was back.

"Let's go."

"Wait," Liz said.

"What?"

"Nicholas probably told Lonnie and Rath we're here so they'll be more suspicious and alert. We shouldn't look like ourselves," Liz said.

"Explain yourself," Michael said.

"Ava can you change our hair and clothes?" Liz asked.

"Change em, change em or mind warp it?"

"Change them, change them," Prue answered. "Make us look like the last people on earth that your friends would think were us."

Ava looked doubtful. "You sure?"

Isabel sighed. "Show me how so we can do it faster."

By the time Ava and Isabel were done Liz had sky blue streaks through her hair with a short leopard print skirt and black top. Piper looked like a reject from a Grateful Dead concert, Michael's hair was worse than Rath's, Prue looked like she had in high school only with blonde hair, Phoebe and Maria had gone with blue hair, Isabel had jet black hair with bright red streaks, and Alex and Kyle were doing the muscle man T-shirt with Dennis Rodman hair. All were dressed as opposite from normal as they could get.

"Somethin's missin'..," Ava drawled.

"We don't really have time to worry about it now, do we?" Liz said.

"Ava, you forgot to change yourself!"

"No I didn't. You think they expect me to look like a cornball?"

"True," Isabel nodded. "Oh tattoos. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Ava said. Liz ended up with a butterfly on her thigh which you could see the edges of peeking out from her skirt, Phoebe and Prue didn't need any since they already had one, Piper got a Claadagh symbol on her shoulder, which was in plain view thanks to her tube top, Michael got a scorpion, Maria got a rose on her ankle, Isabel received a heart, Alex opted for a piercing instead of a tattoo, and Kyle got a skull and cross bones.

"Can we go save Tess now?" Kyle finally whined.

"Yeah let's go. We don't got much time."

"What I wouldn't give to be able to blink right now," Liz muttered as they headed for the surface.

"Leo. Hey Leo," Phoebe said. "Orb us over there."

"Are you nuts?" Liz said. "Talking to yourself in the middle of New York-"

"Ain't half as bad as appearin' outta nowhere. C'mon girl, hoof it. Ain't that tough."

They all walked as quickly as possible. "Harlow is that it?" Liz asked pointing.

"That's it," Ava answered. "Spread out and act like you belong here."

"Isabel, music store. Do your thing," Maria said.

"Done," Isabel walked over and subtly did her 'thing'.

"Alex, kiss me," Phoebe said, not giving the hacker a choice in the matter.

Prue and Liz made themselves invisible by looking in the window of Hot Topics at Goth-like dresses. Michael and Ava kept lookout as they got sodas and Isabel and Maria danced.

Piper pretended to be perusing a magazine stand near her sister and their cousin while she too kept an eye out.

"How long are we doing the inconspicuous thing?" Kyle whispered to Prue and Liz.

"As long as we need to," Liz said. "Kyle I realize we're just friends and all but make it look like we're together. Put your arm around me."

"Uh, Liz, don't take this the wrong way, but I really am over you. I don't want Tess- or Max- to think otherwise."

"Kyle I am trying to make us look less like we're on a stake out. Now if you'd rather I'd pull a Phoebe," Liz motioned to where her cousin and Alex were sucking face. "Then I can do that too."

Kyle laughed. "Do I get to see the tattoo?"

"No," Liz said indignantly. "Just put your arms around me and try not to look repulsed."

He laughed. "Oh, it's just too easy to play with your mind Parker."

"I have the power of fire Kyle. Don't piss me off," Liz said.

He ruffled her hair. "Toasting me would come back to haunt you, I guarantee it."

"Behave you two," Prue said. "We don't need to attract attention to ourselves."

"Prue, Prue, Prue, live. Don't lecture."

"It's Britt, remember?"

"Right. Sorry," Liz said as she moved to the beat of the music Isabel had made louder.

hr

Tess studied Nicholas. She really didn't trust him.

Something about him bothered her. It wasn't the mild sort of discomfort she usually felt. This was three steps from a panic attack if she looked at him too long. She frowned, and shivered a tiny bit. She tried to mask a yawn. She hoped no one noticed- one of the delegates was running on and on...

Lonnie poked her. "Stifle it. This is serious."

Tess considered mind warping her but decided against it. With every mind warp she did she could choose what the other person saw about her- not what she saw from the other person's mind. When it concerned someone like Lonnie, Tess decided to save herself the pain. She instead focused inward, trying to figure out what about Nicholas in particular disturbed her.

"I'll need time to think about this," Max was saying.

"Not too long. We can't hold on to these bodies for long," Brody/Larek said.

"Half an hour then?" Max said.

"Alright."

Max and Tess headed outside.

hr

Liz shivered a little as she drank a cup of vendor's coffee.

"Here," Prue gave her a jacket. "Don't worry. Britt Warren's bank account is pretty phenomenal."

"Anyway we can keep the accounts you know, permanently?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Ivy. You know that they're for emergency's," Alex said. "Here, eat this. I got it from the McDonald's up the street."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's French fries."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Well that's what I ordered," Alex said.

"Thanks Hes. Any sign of them?"

"No not yet."

"What is taking so long?" she sighed.

"They're deciding the fate of five worlds. Of course it's going to take a few hours."

"Well I'm starting to worry. What if they don't like a decision and they decided not to let Max and Tess out?"

"He's the king. They can't do that," Prue said reassuringly.

"But what if they make him go home?"

"They can't MAKE him do anything."

"I guess," Liz said.

"C'mon let's go see what Jer and Harlow are doing."

Michael and Ava were sitting on a bench, talking. Michael had an eye on the building.

"Hey guys. Anything happen?" Liz asked.

"Not yet," Michael answered. "But I've been using a little trick Ava taught me- it's a way to kind of keep a mental eye on other like me- Tess is really close to wigging out."

"Talk to her Michael. Try to keep her calm. Maybe get her to show you how to get down to where she and Max are."

"The connection don't work like that. He knows how they feel, but can't change it direct like," Ava mumbled. "They're taking a break now."

"Maybe they'll come up then?" Prue ventured. "You know I think I agree with you Liz. I'd love to be able to blink right now."

"They ain't coming out- they're having a real quick talk, but wit Lonnie and Rath right there- you got it. There's also some weird dude with frizzed hair who wants to talk to her."

"Frizzed hair?" Liz asked. "Michael, didn't Max say that Brody believes he was abducted once?"

"Oh Jeez," Michael snorted. "That is too weird."

"You said it."

"Wait you know this guy?" Prue asked.

"He owns the convention center," Alex explained.

"Alien central," Liz clarified.

"Oh. What happened to Milton?"

"He sold it and split," Liz said. "Ava can you tell what's going on?"

"She's given Max the message in code- she don't know if he understands- she's talking to this dude- Larek. Max is coming out here," Ava sounded excited.

"Is he alone?"

"He thinks so. Rath is followin' him but no Lonnie."

"Prue I've got an idea but I'm gonna need your help," Liz said. "Can you project and distract Rath while I project and talk to Max?"

"Don't do it, there's an easier way," Ava said. "He figured out you're here, he wants to talk to all y'all- I warned him bout Rath, so no worries."

"Still I think we need to get rid of Rath for a few minutes," Liz and Prue exchanged a look.

"Phoebe," They said at the same time.

"Phoebe what?"

"She'll distract Rath and he won't think anything of it cause he's never seen her before while Prue talks to Max."

Ava sighed. "You still don't get it. Rath ain't a problem for you to worry about. Max is coming out here. He wants to talk to Isabel, to Michael, to me, to you, to Maria, to Alex, to all of us before he goes in there and gives them his decision."

"Yeah but Rath knows us," Liz hammered. "He's gonna know something's up and he and Lonnie are gonna be more on guard. He can't see us."

Ava closed her eyes. "Whatever," she finally said. "But Max is coming out here to talk to all of us. Not one of you witches. All of us."

"So we send Piper to freeze Rath and Prue to turn him around," Liz said.

"Good idea," Prue said before she split and grabbed her sister to stake out the entrance to the building.

hr

"I don't understand," Tess said. "Say that again please," she smiled at Larek, though she was starting to feel a little frazzled.

"I've made my decision," Max came back in. "It was not easy."

"And?"

"No deal."

Nicholas rose. "You've all heard everything that was said here today. Reconciliation was offered and denied. You all know who you can blame."

"Sit down," Max said. "I offer a counter proposal."

Nicholas looked pissed but he sat back down. "Alright. I'm listening."

Larek met Tess's eyes, questioning.

"Ava goes home in place of me."

Tess stared at him. "What?" she almost demanded, before she realized. A smirk threatened to form on her face. Lonnie and Rath were both completely outraged. A storm of protest came from them.

Nicholas seemed to get back to his feet first. "No woman has ever ruled- Kivar will not abdicate his throne for some court ornament!"

"I'm not saying Ava will rule. I'm saying she goes home and Larek rules in my place."

Larek himself looked pretty surprised.

"Kivar has shown himself to be incompetent," Tess heard her own voice say. "He has been unable to crush a rebellion for fifty years."

"Nobody asked your opinion," Nicholas said.

"Quiet Nicholas," Max said. "The Granolith isn't a part of this deal."

The delegates consulted each other by look, by gesture. "You are the only one who benefits from this deal," A fat woman hissed. "What does my world get?"

"Peace," Tess said regally. "With Kivar, a commoner, off the throne we will send a message that reaffirms the old values, the old standards."

"He's ruled our world for a long time. Longer then you've been alive in this world," Nicholas said.

"He stole the throne," Tess said.

Nicholas gave a fierce look. "We have been prosperous."

"Ask the people," Max said. "Ask the people if they feel prosperous after fifty years of war and rebellion. Ask them who they want to be lead by."

Nicholas looked at Lonnie and Rath before looking at Max again. "And them?"

"These two are criminals and shall be dealt with accordingly," Max said. "As you all know, the Royal Four was sent to Earth for sanctuary. Less commonly known is that there were two sets. Those two," Max jerked his chin. "Killed their king."

"The hell we did. He was my brother!" Lonnie said. "How could you think that?"

"We have a witness. We also have a psychic who can see anything she chooses just by touching someone."

"Call them," One of the delegates commanded.

Brody/Larek looked disturbed. He leaned across the table to whisper to Tess, "Is it true?"

She nodded.

Max looked up. "Leo, bring Phoebe to us," he said to the sky.

Blue light flickered and Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Ava.

"What the hell?" Rath swore.

"Who is this?" Brody/Larek asked.

"Leo Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, Ava, this is Larek."

Some of the delegates looked disgusted, others looked intrigued.

"Parlor tricks Zan?" Nicholas snorted.

"No not really," Phoebe said. "Which one Max?"

"The one that looks like Michael."

Rath jumped back. "You can't make me do nothin'. I got rights."

"You don't have to do anything but stand there. Leo anyway you can make him?"

"This is unjust," Nicholas snapped. "He deserves trial!"

"Do you have time for full trial? Consider this an emergency situation," Tess said.

"Look I touch him, I get what I need and then one of you can see it through me," Phoebe said. "Consider me a witness for the prosecution."

Finally, the fat lady waddled over. "Proceed."

"This won't hurt a bit," Phoebe said as she took Rath's hands in hers. It was over in a minute. She stumbled back a little releasing Rath's hands. Leo steadied her. "You bastard."

Leo held her back from attacking him. "All right, who wants to know the truth?"

"I'll take it," Brody/Larek said. "Miss Halliwell?"

"Phoebe. They killed him."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to come to the summit. They were desperate to."

"What did they do?"

"They got this basketball from some guy on the street, Lonnie pretended to drop it and when Zan went to get it they pushed him to the ground while a truck was coming. Rath made it speed up," Phoebe said. "Some street accident, huh?" she looked at Nicholas. "And I have a feeling that little worm over there was in on it."

Max grimaced. They were losing ground rapidly. Calling another delegate a worm was a no-no. Tess brought Ava to the front. "This is Ava."

"When did she become a cornball?" Lonnie snorted.

"Shut up Lonnie. You're in deep enough without insulting me."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who knows more about this then you do."

"Prove it," One of the delegates challenged.

"I'd like to talk to you in private," Ava said to the delegates. "Without him," she pointed at Nicholas.

"Do you have-"

"We have proof of criminal activities on the part of Nicholas and Kevar. Tell me, where do you buy your weapons?" she pointed at a random delegate. "Where do you think he buys his?" Another delegate was singled out. "All from the same place."

"Ava follow us," Brody/Larek said. "Max, Tess, you are excused for now. You, what is your name? Leo was it?"

"Uh yes."

"Can you make sure that Rath and Lonnie do not leave?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

HR

"What is taking so long?" Liz said as she paced.

"They're dropping a whole bunch of bombs in there. But think about it this way, if it works you'll never have to worry about Max leaving."

"I'm mostly worried about Phoebe. You guys should've let me go. At least I have an active power."

"They won't let Phoebe be hurt," Piper said. But her ragged nails showed she was worried too.

"Ask me a question," Liz said to Isabel.

"Why?"

"Because I need something to think about."

"Why did you lie to Max?"

"About what?"

Isabel shot her a look. "He may've forgiven you, and you may've forgotten but you lied Liz."

"If you're talking about the witch thing, technically I didn't lie Isabel."

"Think about that then. Or, how's this, think about why Max took Tess instead of Ava, or you. If you really want to blow your mind think about why he wants to stay here."

"Oh!" Liz said with a wave of her hand, accidentally moving about a dozen bags of chips at a wall at top speed.

Michael gave Isabel a look. "That's enough. I used to do that all the time. You might want to try focusing all that energy on something else. Something like-"

"Mud," Isabel suggested demurely.

"Not funny," Michael said as he walked to where Liz was standing. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said.

Maria joined the group that was slowly congregating and sighed. "You don't look fine. Talk to me Lizzie."

"I can't think of anything to say."

A sigh. "OK. Then you can just sit there and I'll sit here and we'll wonder about what the heck is going on in there together. In silence."

"Not a good idea," Michael said. "Liz hit me."

"No."

"I will," Maria offered eagerly.

Michael sighed. "Hush pixie."

"Michael my hitting you is not gonna solve anything."

"Maybe not but it would help you get out some frustration."

"I have lots of frustration," Maria shoved in her two cents.

"Yeah but Maria you're not telekinetic," Michael said. "Liz gets any madder and she's gonna move the Statue of Liberty back to France."

"No she won't. She'll just explode," Isabel teased lightly.

"No but she just might astral out of her body," Prue said. "Lizzie Beth, I think you should take Michael up on his offer."

"I'd rath- Here, someone's coming," she said. They all snapped to attention as the door opened.

It was Phoebe and Leo.

"Well?" Liz asked.

"We got kicked out," Phoebe complained.

Leo looked faintly amused. "You kept calling the other delegates worms. You were weakening their position. Besides, they don't need us to contain Lonnie or Rath anymore."

"Contain?" Isabel questioned. "And which delegates did you call worms Phoebe?"

"Just the one that was following us at the mall yesterday. Nicholas."

"Where's Ava?"

"Max and Tess and her are making some deal with the Brody Larek frizzed hair dude."

"Brody?" Maria asked. "Well I guess that makes sense. He did say he'd been abducted before."

Leo nodded. "It shouldn't take much longer."

Liz closed her eyes and prayed to God, Aunt Penny, and her grandmother. _Please watch over them._

Michael and Isabel looked at each other. Michael turned away from his almost sister's eyes. "Maria? Can I talk to you?" he mumbled.

"Not now spaceboy," Maria said looking at the sky, which was starting to darken.

"Yes now," he insisted. "Before Max comes out with the news. I want to tell you this so you never doubt where it came from."

"Fine," Maria said as she took his hand and dragged him about five feet away from the group.

"I love you."

Maria snorted derisively and began to laugh.

"What is so damn funny?"

"You," she said bitterly. "You love me, but you're leaving anyway."

"No, I'm not. I'm staying, no matter what Max and Tess and Isabel's choices are. I want to stay here, with you."

Maria looked at him carefully. Then she hit him on the chest with her palms in a pushing gesture. "I love you, too, you jerk."

Feeling confused, Michael nevertheless drew her close and kissed her.

They broke apart when they heard the applause coming from their friends.

"It's about time," Isabel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maria, on the way to Roswell, you and I need to chat," Prue said.

"About what?" Maria asked.

"Isabel," Michael prompted. "You promised."

"Did I?" Isabel grinned.

"Yes," Michael met her eyes.

"Okay. Alex can we talk?"

"Um..," Alex tried hard to resist the temptation.

Phoebe nudged him gently towards Isabel with a grin. Piper gave her sister the thumbs up sign.

Isabel took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said simply. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Okay. So friends right?" Alex said in an easygoing way.

"Friends," she agreed. She held out her hand and they shook.

"Isabel," Michael said in a tone that said that wasn't good enough.

She shot him a glare. "You have your way, I have mine," she seemed to say, though all that came out verbally was, "We'll work on anything else when the time comes."

"Now all we have to do is wait," Liz said.

"I hate waiting," Piper said.

"Join the club," Michael groaned.

hr

Ava stared hatefully at Lonnie and wondered if she should let Liz give Lonnie the present she had for her.

Then she shook herself. That was something Lonnie would do. She was better than that. "So it's agreed?" she said finally. "I will return and rule Antar, with Larek overseeing it."

"And what about us?" Rath asked.

"Who cares?" Ava couldn't stop herself.

"They could cause problems."

"All their allies are gone," Ava said.

"Yes, but with some of us still here, they could blow the whistle on our little secret," Tess said. "Maybe even form new alliances with the FBI or something."

Max paled.

"There is a way," Ava said quietly.

"We trust them to your care," A woman said hastily. "Our time grows short. A ship will arrive for you in a week's time."

"I'll see you at home," Ava said as the delegates left.

"What's the plan?" Tess asked.

"Liz can vanquish them."

Tess paled a little. Her eyes turned to Max's face. "You're still the king. What you say, I'll do."

"First I wanna see what Liz's plan is," Max said.

Tess turned to them. "You better not piss her off- I've seen some of the stuff she's capable of. And her family! Did you know she could imprison you together in a locket for eternity?"

"What the hell is she?" Rath asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Tess answered.

Rath snorted. "Yeah right."

"Let's go. This story's almost over, but the boy still has to get the girl and get rid of the bad guys for a happy endin'," Ava said.

"Ava, thank you," Max said.

"But you left out one part. Girl has to get boy," Tess said as she led the way out of the room.

Ava laughed. "You'll get him, no fear. He couldn't stop talkin' 'bout you whole way here."

"Really?" Tess grinned.

hr

"Guys," Liz made everyone look up and over to the building where their friends were coming out.

Ava, with Lonnie and Rath in tow was first.

"Everything ready Pheebs?"

"Ready, willing, and able," Phoebe handed over the locket.

The first glimpse of actual fear passed over Lonnie's face. "You wouldn't! Anything but being stuck with him fuhevah!"

"It's not my decision," Liz said. "It's Max's and Ava's."

Max and Tess exited together. They looked drained.

"Tess," Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kyle," she ran straight into his arms.

Max and Liz looked at each other before they hugged. "I'm glad you're okay," Liz said quietly.

Kyle was awkwardly trying to get a look at Tess' face. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Will you cut out this mushy crap?"

Everyone glared at the speaker. Lonnie stared back. "What are you?" she directed the question at Liz.

"A-"

"Nightmare come to life," Kyle said hastily.

Liz looked at her friend. She shrugged. "What he said."

"What do you think we should do with you?" Tess asked Lonnie and Rath. "Obviously we can't just let you go, and we don't really have the resources to imprison you, and we don't want to kill you."

"Actually Tess the imprison part isn't true. We do have those resources," Piper said.

Lonnie and Rath both blanched.

"I'd rather you kill me than lock me up with her," Rath said frankly.

"Max?" Tess said. "It's your decision."

He looked to Isabel, to Michael, and finally at Liz. "Suggestions?"

Liz tugged his ear to her mouth and whispered into it for a moment or two before he stood up. "Well?" she asked.

"Do it,"

Liz began. "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain," A brilliant light flashed and Lonnie and Rath were literally sucked inside the locket Liz held in her hand.

Tess shivered and covered her face with her hands.

The locket snapped shut and Liz gave it to Ava. "It'll be safer on Antar."

Ava stared at it with awe. "Yeah, I'll make sure it gets locked up real safe."

"Actually you can wear it if you want. The only people who are able to open it are the ones blood related to the casting witch."

"I don't think I want neither of them that close," Ava said.

"Okay. Then do with it what you want. Just take it off this planet," Liz said.

"I can do that," Ava agreed. "Let's get outta here."

"I don't know about you all but I'm starving," Phoebe said.

"What else is new?" Liz teased her cousin.

"Let's get changed and go to the Hard Rock Cafe," Tess suggested. "I don't think I want to go anywhere with a Dennis Rodman wannabe," she teased Kyle. "That tattoo better be removable."

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna keep mine," Liz said.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Max leaned back against the wall of Alex's van early the next morning. They'd all crashed in a hotel near where they'd parked the van last night before saying good-bye to Ava and leaving. He looked to where Liz was sleeping next to her cousins near the front of the van. He smiled a little.

"What are you looking at Maxwell?"

"An angel," he answered Michael.

"Dark angel."

"That's a TV show."

Michael smiled and nodded. "So have you and she had a chance to talk?"

"Not yet. I have this feeling that she's avoiding me."

"She loves you."

"She's scared about what I want from her, and about how far we can go now that I've proved I'm staying here."

"Well just be careful. She tends to move things when she gets mad."

"What makes you think I'll make her mad?"

"No reason," Michael smirked and moved away.

Max watched him lie beside Maria and pull her into his arms. Finally. Then he looked back at Liz.

Now or never Max.

Now.

"Liz," he touched her shoulder.

"Max?" she smiled sleepily.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded and pulled herself up. Wrapping a blanket around herself she followed Max to the back of the van.

"I'm glad you came after us," Max began hesitantly.

"Couldn't let you get in trouble all by yourself, could I?" she smiled.

He shrugged. "Guess not."

"Besides I wanted to give us a chance to keep that promise we made."

"Me too," Max grinned.

"You're okay right?"

"More than OK now," he pulled her close.

"Good," she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"That spell you did. I know how you can get when you do too much at once."

"I'm okay Max."

"Do you mind if I check?"

"How?"

"A kiss. Just to-"

"Is that a beat around the bush way of telling me something Max?"

"Uh well I-" Max's words were cut off when Liz pulled his mouth down to hers.

Phoebe grinned and poked Piper, pointing to Liz.

"Go Liz," Piper said with a grin.

Liz didn't notice. Prue looked back. "Well- looks like I'll have to have a talk with Maria and Liz."

"Save it for when we get back to Roswell, Prue. Let Liz enjoy her prince for a while," Piper grinned.

"Okay."

When Liz pulled back she smiled at Max. "So am I okay?"

"I think you need a little more kissing therapy," he joked. "I know I do."

"Sleep first," Liz said. She took Max's hand and pulled him back to where she'd been sleeping. She settled on her side facing the front of the van and pulled Max's arm around her. "Night Max."

"Night," he said in her ear and the two fell asleep as the sun came up behind them.

hr

"I've been thinking…" Tess began softly.

"Oh this can't be good."

"Shut up," she poked him. "I've been thinking about moving in with you."

"Isn't this a bit sudden?" he teased. "We haven't even had a real date yet- all we've done together is save alien planets."

"Kyle you know what I mean," Tess said.

"Yeah I do. Are you sure? I mean it means living with Maria and Amy, who, though I am very fond of, are not the easiest people to live with."

"I said I was thinking about it, not that I'm going to," she said. "I was thinking that I'd do what I said, give it a try. If it doesn't work, I'll stay with Michael."

"You do realize that if you live with Michael I'll never be allowed to see you? He doesn't like me very much."

"He'll come around and if he doesn't, I'll have Liz curse him and Maria into a locket."

"She wouldn't do it," Kyle predicted.

"What made you decide to come after me?" she snuggled closer to him.

"Because I care about you and I like having you around," Kyle said running a hand over her blonde hair.

"That sounds nice," she yawned and leaned back against him. "You care about me."

"A lot. I care about you a lot," Kyle said, knowing that neither of them was ready for the l-word.

"Me too," she smiled and yawned. "I'm glad I'm sticking around."

"Me too," Kyle said kissing the top of her head.

hr

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave," Liz said as the Roswell gang stood on the roof with her cousins and Leo.

"We'll be back," Prue promised with a hug.

"You won't be able to get rid of us next time," Phoebe predicted.

"Come back for Thanksgiving okay?" Maria said. "I wanna meet this Cole guy Phoebe can't stop talking about."

"Promise," Phoebe hugged her cousin's best friend.

"And you guys come west for Christmas," Piper said.

"Or your wedding, whichever comes first," Liz teased.

"Funny."

"She does have a point," Leo whispered in Piper's ear.

"Shut up honey," Piper said before she surprised Max by hugging him. "You're a member of our family now. No matter what."

"Thanks," he said, hugging her back, surprised and pleased.

"Take good care of Maria, Michael," Prue said. "Or I just may have to hurt you."

"She doesn't need taking care of, but I'll do the best I can."

"Don't compromise who you are Isabel," Prue advised. "I'll send you those clothes by mail, ok?"

"Okay," Isabel smiled and then she hugged Prue. "Thanks for all your help."

"Glad to do it," Prue answered.

"We better go guys," Leo said.

"Okay," The Halliwell sisters agreed before they all linked together and disappeared off the roof waving.

"That is so cool," Kyle commented.

"Yeah," Liz said. "Does someone want to come with me? I have to go to the manor and put the book back."

"I'll come," Max linked arms with Liz.

The alien and the witch walked away together.

hr

Liz put the book back on the stand in the attic. "It's weird."

"Care to clarify?"

"I just mean that I only really feel safe when the book is on the stand where it belongs," she looked around. "Grandma loved this house."

"It's a great house," Max agreed.

"Yeah it is. But Parker Manor West is great too. So is Halliwell Manor. Grandma Claudia grew up there."

"You miss it?"

"Sometimes. But I'll see it at Christmas," she looked at him. "You'll love it too."

"I get to come?"

"I won't go without you."

"What will we tell my parents?"

"That Parker Manor has three bedrooms and that it's Prue's turn to chaperone."

"They're still upset about the 'camping trip' we took," Max laughed. "Oh well, could be worse I guess. I can't wait to see San Francisco with you."

Liz sat down on Max's lap while he sat in an old armchair. "It'll be great. We'll do all those touristy things. We'll even drag Michael out to Alcatraz."

"But we won't leave him there," Max said. "At least, not for long."

Liz laughed at the idea of leaving Michael out on 'The Rock'. "I love you."

He answered with a kiss. "I'm so glad we're together."

"Me too."


End file.
